The Legend of Masked Rider
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Not to be confused with Saban's Masked Rider: Sarah dreams about a mysterious force of British traitors, aiding with mysterious powers have now locked King George in the Bloodest Vendetta ever! Note: IT's all fictional even the Mykan is an OC
1. A Legend is born

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I don't own the right to Masked Rider…**_

_**Mykan DeX is not me, nor is he based on me at all. It's all fictional.**_

_**Finally: Don't feel offended by the murder and mayhem in this story, I mean no offences by it, and after all it is only a dream fic in a cartoon. In the real world, this stuff never actually happened. I'm just portraying one of Sarah's worst fears in an Alternate Universe**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sarah sat in her room at the Pennsylvania Gazette with a sour stare on her face as she wrote her latest letter to her mother in England.

"_Dearest Mother…"_

"_As I write this letter, I am feeling rather upset mainly due tot the fact of how all friends and the town's-people who have read about Thomas Paine's "Common sense" have greatly upset me. _

_Everywhere I look now, I can overhear someone bad-mouthing about his majesty, King-George III, and some are now acting like Henri, wishing they could have just ten minutes alone with the King so they could rough him up…"_

_**Flashback**__**…**_

"_How could our problems get any worse?"_ James asked. _"Or parliament is being trampled by another parliament half a world away."_

Little Henri socked his fist with his other hand. _"I wish someone would give me just ten minutes alone with zat King George!"_

Sarah was outraged, _"That's no way to talk about his majesty. He's our King!"_

"'_E's not my King. I'm French!"_ replied Henri.

_**Cut-scene**__**…**_

As Sarah had gone out for her stroll to interview people about common-sense, she found more and more people cutting their loyalties to the king, and some little children were behaving far worse…

Drawing pictures of the king in the street and throwing rocks at it. Some even huge their own drawings of King George on wooden-planks and throwing sticks at it!

When she got back to the gazette, she was horrified to hear that her friends weren't as concerned as she was about the whole idea of bad-mouthing the King. Dr. Franklin however did show his concern for Sarah's trouble. _"But the people are free to believe in as they wish. It's what separates the captives from slavery."_

_**End of Flashback**_…

"_Oh, mother… sometimes I just don't understand what people are fighting for, or rather what it is they fight about. I just pray to God for all our sakes that this will not throw things even more out of hand than ever."_

"_Your loving daughter; Sarah!"_

As she finished her letter, she overheard people through her window talking more and more about Common Sense, and how they saw King George as a monster. "One that should be put away by my judgment..."

"I agree… lock him up and throw away the keys."

Angrily, Sarah pulled the curtains closed, and sulked as she sat down on her bed. _"I can't believe all these people."_ she thought to herself. _"Where on Earth do they get all these sporting funs about his majesty?"_

As she leaned back to lie down on her bed, her head crashed into the headboard-wood. "Ow… ohh…" and she knocked herself into a deep, deep, sleep. Her head began to feel funny as the whole room began to spin faster, and faster!

…

_**1775**_…

His majesty the King was still outraged by the actions of the Americans during the Boston tea-party in two years ago. He was now more determined than ever to exact revenge on this treason.

One of his royal-messengers had reported. "Your Majesty… I am pleased to inform you that our recent shipment of mail confirms that our troops have gathered in America and are already setting up battle plans should anymore of the rebels should decide to show treason."

King George nodded, "Thank you…" he said. "I still do not understand how it has come to this, over a simple demand of taxes and tea… Still, the traitors to the crown must pay."

"Speaking of traitors… how goes with our search for the _most wanted traitors?"_

The messenger regretted to say that the search had still found nothing. "They are still nowhere to be found my lord. Your Majesty is well aware of how they loathe and despise you."

The King nodded, "I am indeed well aware of this… and as such, once they are found they are to be captured and brought before me for royal beheading. I will tolerate traitors from no one… _not even those of our own British kind."_

_**Meanwhile**_…

The red-coats were out of control…

Bursting into peoples homes demanding shelter and service. Some even forced families into the streets, no questions asked, and word had it that soon the English Navy would be arriving to kidnap Americans and force them to join.

_Little did the British realize that they were all being watched…! _

Strangers dressed in brown monks' clothing, and hoods pulled over their heads hiding their faces in darkness were observing them from high places, and from their spies they had sent.

These strangers were taking down notes that they had shipped out with other members of their band, to sea. "I sincerely hope our leader has received word." One of the monks muttered in a _British accent._

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

On a lonely island, somewhere in the Atlantic…

I myself was running along with a follower. "Come, come Clarissa! We must hurry." I said in a British accent.

My Fiancée caught up with me carrying her robe over her feet so she could run easier. "Darling… I'm sorry… but it's not easy to run in these things." she said

We ran past villages where our people worked hard to produce food and water, across fields, and finally we reached the largest shrine and found who we were looking for. A tall man with long white heard and a long white beard, and three of our closest friends were there too.

"Grandfather…!" I called upon my arrival with Clarissa.

Our wise chief, and leader bowed to me and asked. "What have you to report, Mykan?"

"Grandfather…" I said as I held out a set of letters from America. "Our spies in England have informed us that King George's army is diminishing."

Clarissa nodded, "Its true, sire… there has been a count of fewer soldiers. We are winning this vendetta against the King."

My Grandfather however shook his head. "I'm sorry to say this… but I'm afraid that it is merely a reprieve." He held out a set of letters from our spies in America. "It appears that King George is bent more on exacting revenge on the Americans for the Boston Tea party. He plans to send all his best soldiers to America to exact revenge on those that have betrayed him, and if necessary… enslave the Americans to convert them into the English Navy."

Our three closest friends gasped.

"Oh, how awful!" cried Clarissa.

I socked my fist. "King George has gone much too far." I growled. "I'd say it is time for us to go and face him. Free the American's from his wrath, and have him dethroned once and for all."

I paused for a moment, "My _father _would have wanted it."

My Grandfather, as peaceful and loving as he preferred to be, actually agreed with me. "Yes… yes Mykan… I'm afraid you are correct." he said. "You and Clarissa must depart for America immediately."

Our three closest friends, Sarius, Donius, and Farien stepped down from the shrine. "Are you certain of this?" Sarius asked. "We know not if we are ready for such an attempt."

"Agreed…" added Farien. "We have only just completed our training. Our abilities still leave much to be desired."

My grandfather however had confidence in us all. "No… I have trained you all far too well in the art of combat. Besides, Mykan, and Clarissa have the necessary powers to aid us in this vendetta. I feel that there is no better time for us to come out of hiding and take the battle to the very source."

Clarissa and I held hands. "My grandfather knows all too well." I said to my fiancée. "I believe the time has come."

Clarissa reached up into my hood and stroked my face behind the shadows. "I'll go anywhere you say my love."

Then, my Grandfather motioned me. "Step Forward Mykan, my grandson, and prince of our people, and accept the treasure in our family."

We all followed my Grandfather up into the shrine, but only I was allowed beyond the stone-doors. Inside the shrine was only a simple pillar in the center of a large empty room. I got down on my knees. "I'm ready Grandfather."

My Grandfather nodded, and using the keystone that was dangling around his neck, unlocked a hole on the pillar causing it to rise up and a bright glow of lights began to flare all around; surrounding my body.

"For many generations, our family has guarded well this gift from the heavens. Now it I pass it to you, Mykan. You, and only you will have the power to diminish the armies of King George, free the Americans, and lead the world to proper age of glory and peace."

I rose to my feet now wearing black shiny armor, a red cape, and a strong black helmet with red eyes, and small blades on the sides in back. "Awaken, Mykan… from this moment here on out… you shall be… _The Masked Rider."_


	2. The Shot heard round the world

**CHAPTER TWO**

It felt heartbreaking having to leave the island, my grandfather, and all the remains of our people who were not joining us on our adventure. "Grandfather…" I said as I hugged him warmly. "I will always love you."

"And I you, Mykan." He said to me. "Go now… and god-speed to you all."

Our ship cast off over the sea and I continued to wave on until we were too far out to see anyone. Clarissa felt like crying. "Oh… I feel so afraid." she sobbed. "To think that we may never again look upon our home again, or see the faces and people we love."

I held her close. "Fear not, Clarissa." I said to her soothingly. "I will be here for you, as you will be for me. We are on a mission now, and we must succeed. Our very hope of survival depends on it."

We kissed each other passionately without even removing our hoods. Our dream to be married would have to wait. For now, we and all our many followers settled in for a long journey to America.

_**April 19, 1775**__**… (Two months later)**_

It first began in Lexington. Sarah had met up with her cousin, Tom who was serving under the command of General Gauge. The British men were marching towards the outnumbered Americans armed with their muskets. "This is your last warning!" the Major thundered, "Throw down your weapons or we shall disarm you by force."

The American's refused to move. "We're not going anywhere!" shouted Captain Parker. The red-coats lost their patience and the Major ordered his men to surround the rebels and disarm them.

While over the hills, where no one could see, a band of strangers dressed in monk's clothing were standing read with muskets and swords of their own. "Listen carefully…" I told my followers, "Whatever you do, do not harm the Americans. It's the British we are after!"

My followers nodded and took their positions, but one of them fired his gun by mistake while trying to position himself properly.

BANG!

"Oh! Oh no!" he cried.

"Donius…!" I snapped.

The red-coats and the American's heard that gun-shot and assumed that one of their men had opened fire. A spilt-second later, guns were going off faster than you could count. Poor Sarah, who was hiding behind a wall, as told by her cousin to stay out of the way, peeked over the rocks. "Tom…?" she called.

While up on the hills. "Oh Mykan…" cried Clarissa. "Those red-coats… they out number the Americans unfairly."

I gritted my teeth from underneath my hood. "All right shooters. Fire to kill!" I ordered, "We must stop those red-coats and force them into retreat. If it does not work, we shall charge."

Our team agreed, and began to open fire, shooting down, and wounding a few of the red-coats. Clarissa and I however had no guns or swords, and we didn't require any either. Clarissa was no ordinary lady… she was extraordinarily gifted.

She gazed carefully while posing her arm ready, and then, she saw her first target. Her peaceful ways were no more; it was time to show the red-coats the mercy that they showed the Americans. She concentrated hard and shouted. _**"THE HAND OF PYRO!"**_

Her hand began to flare up with fire. She held back a little and then unleashed several projectiles at once. The fireballs whizzed through the air at an incredible speed and struck the red-coat directly.

"GAAA-AAH!" Sparks and small explosions erupted from his body as his blood flowed forward, and he fell down dead. The red-coats didn't know who shot their soldier, but they already ceased firing, as the Americas began to retreat to Concord.

Sarah leapt over the wall. "Tom…?" she cried as she moved closer to the fallen soldier. "Tom…!"

Her cousin was safe, but the man that was killed was Sergeant Brain, his best friend in the army. Tom was heartbroken. "He was such a good man." he said trying to hold back his sobs.

Sarah felt sorry for Tom, and angered by the Americans.

_**Concord**_…

As for the Americans… James had reported to Captain Parker "Eight are dead sir, several more are wounded. I don't get it sir, who fired first."

Captain Parker shook his head, "It doesn't matter now. The red-coats have assaulted us, and as it is now… war has been declared."

James hated to see all this murder and mayhem. It was making it difficult for him to write down his notes for the gazette. _"I just hope you're okay out there, Sarah." _he thought to himself.

…

A while later… after the red-coats had buried their dead-warriors, the red-coats had decided to take retaliation and destroy the small footbridge over the river. This angered the Americans who charged at the red-coats firing their muskets.

Me, and my forces saw all this commotion, and once Clarissa had cast another one of her spells over us. _**"SHEILD OF IMMUNITY!"**_ an invisible spell that would protect us for short while against their weapons. Once this was done, I ordered, "CHARGE…!" and we all dashed over the hills down to the battle area.

The red-coats saw us coming, _but James and Sarah didn't._

"Who are all these people?" Colonel Smith asked motion to the monks that were now charging forth and attacking more of his men. What frightened him more was the fact that these strange monks seemed to dodge all the gun shots aimed at them, and those who were hit didn't even get wounded.

"Quickly, we must retreat!" replied Colonel Smith.

The red-coats ran for the hills and out of site. The strange monks were also gone, however only one man was left behind. Sarah came running across the bridge. "Tom! Oh Tom!" she sobbed.

Her cousin had been seriously wounded, and it wasn't a gun shot wound; somebody had taken a very powerful blade and gashed him right across the chest, and mysterious small electrical currents could be seen flowing through the wound.

"Tom…?" cried Sarah.

Her cousin weakly looked up at her. "S-S-Sarah…" he peeped. "There was… nothing we could do. It could not have been helped."

He could barely see Sarah now, as everything was getting dark. "S-S-Sarah… I must warn you…" he peeped, "Beware… the man… in the…. Mask-- Oh…!" he was gone.

Sarah kissed her dead cousin on the head before letting him go. James came rushing over the bridge. "Sarah… Sarah!"

"James…" Sarah sobbed with her tears still falling. "My cousin… Tom."

James extended his pity for Sarah, but then urged that they hurry and get away before more disaster had occurred, and no sooner had they gotten at least tens of years away from the dead body did Tom began to spark and flare up. Sarah turned just in time to see it happen… "What…?"

KABLAM! Tom's body had exploded in a great big bang. All that was left of him were a few small fires, and a puddle of his blood. "What was that?" James shouted.

Even everyone else was confused how that happened to Tom, and that's when Sarah remembered what Tom had warned her, _"Beware the man in the mask."_

…

The monks and I saw the explosion as we made our escape. Some of our followers were cheering for joy. "HURRAH PRINCE MYKAN!" but I on the other hand was not pleased, and I was not up to celebrating. "How can you all celebrate over something like this?" I snapped. "I just killed a man… horribly and painfully. That is very scary stuff."

Clarissa calmed down. "I feel just a bad as you do, Mykan, but remember… we did not wish for it to come to this, but we are at war now, and there will be many deaths. As much as we will loathe and despise what we are doing… it's why we do it you must keep in mind."

My fiancée was right. If King George was to ultimately pay for his dastardly ways, then we would all be forced to do things we never would have approved of. In the mean time, "That'll teach them to mess with Masked Rider."

_**Meanwhile**_…

In Pennsylvania, Dr. Franklin had returned from England, and his good friend Moses was there, and he was surprised to hear the good doctor say that he no longer thought highly of England the way he used to.

He was unsuccessful to reach a compromise with the government, and when Moses had shown him the story that James and Sarah had printed… _"The shot heard round the world"_

"Moses my friend… the time has come." said Dr Franklin. "We must prepare… for war!"


	3. Bunker Hill

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**July 17, 1775**__**…**_

Bunker Hill was no place to be if were an American. The British army had gathered in swarms, and their attack-hips were still positioned out at sea. On the other hand the poor Americans were running low on ammunition and gun-powder.

James was on the hill trying to report on the actions…

Sarah on the other hand had been riding along on her stolen horse to find Lieutenant Hampton, who had vital information on the whereabouts of her father. Equipped with a pass signed by Sergeant Wellright, Sarah proceeded further over the hill… suddenly she ambushed…

Several monks popped out of secret hiding places, scarring Sarah's horse, and she fell off. "All right men… move out!" I ordered.

Clarissa hoped onto the horse, and we discussed our battle plans. "I should be able to handle to the swarm of soldiers. However, there is still the matter of those attack boats."

Clarissa decided. "I shall have to use my most powerful spells. It might be our best shot." She said to me.

Sarah noticed that the two monks who were hi-jacking her horse seemed to speak with British accents. One ran off and the female monk turned her dark hood to face Sarah. "If you know what is best for you I urge you to stay out of our way." she sneered. "YAH…!" she rode off in the other direction from whence Sarah had come leaving her on her own.

Her mind was completely puzzled. "Who were those people?" she asked aloud. Nevertheless, she continued on her journey on foot.

_**Meanwhile**_…

General-Howe who was aboard one of the two attack-ships had ordered his men to fire upon the hill and force the rebels to retreat. So far he and his men were successful and planned to move into Bunker Hill with all but a few small loses of men…

But suddenly…"What's this?" he growled as he looked through his spy-glass. Several monks had unexpectedly appeared from secret hiding places and were now attacking his men.

These strange monks, whoever they were this was almost impossible to believe. They were dodging all the bullet shots, and tearing through the defense force as if they were made of paper.

A red-coat swung his harpooned-musket at a monk, but the monk side-stepped out of they way so fast that the red-coat didn't have time to react when the monk parried the musket with his sword out of the red-coat's hand and then poised it at his throat. "Yield…!"

The red-coat had no choice but to surrender.

Three more fire coats fired the lasts of their bullets at another monk, but much to their shock, he took no damage and he was hit everywhere. No blood, not even a scratch. The men saw no choice but to surrender.

James caught a glimpse of what was going on. "What the--"

There were some however that were just too stubborn to quit and the monks ended up having to hurt them. One of the monks was battle two red-coats that just refused to surrender, no matter how outmatched they were. "Well get you yet, whoever you are!" one of them roared.

The monk wouldn't stand down and continued to parry their muskets with his sword, and finally he managed to wound the red-coats. This was indicated by sparks flying upon the impacts of the attacks.

ZAP! "AA-OOW…!"

POW! "WHOA…! AAH!"

The two red-coats fell down the hill wounded badly. This angered more of the red-coats, but as soon as they tried to attack there hit hard and thrown down the hill. Still, many more remained.

General Howe was not going to stand for this. "Open fire on those scoundrels!" he ordered, but before his men could carry out the order their ship was rocked badly as if something had hit it.

"What was that?" growled Howe.

"Sir, look…!" cried a soldier.

There, down below was a lone monk on horseback gazing up at the ship. Clarissa held out her arm. _**"THE BOLT OF THUNDER!"**_ and she launched series of lightning-ball projectiles that attacked t he ship causing some of the men to fall out into the water.

"Tis a witch! A WITCH!" cried the men as they began to run for their lives. "Come back here you cowards!" Howe thundered.

"You there!" Clarissa called. "I give you this one chance. Surrender or I will be forced to use drastic actions!"

Howe ordered some of his men to stay on the ship, while he himself and the rest of his men departed and dealt with the intruder. Clarissa hopped down from her horse. "Do you surrender?" she asked.

"Silence, Witch… it is you who shall be forced to surrender." snapped Howe. "Men… attack her. Shoot to kill!"

Clarissa stood her guard ready for battle.

…

Sarah had me up with Henri who was hiding in the tall grass. "Sarah! Thank goodness you are safe." The young boy said.

"Where's James…?" Sarah asked.

Henri told her that James was up on the hill in the fort where the action was. "He's up there?" asked Sarah. "Doesn't he realize that it's dangerous?"

"You're telling me…" replied Henri. "I'm just trying to find a way out of 'ere."

Sarah gave him Sergeant Wellright's pass, and then continued towards the fort where she hoped she would find Lieutenant Hampton.

…

At the very moment, the Lieutenant, and his brother, _the Corporal whom Sarah had hi-jacked the horse she rode earlier._ Were already at the top of the hill facing me. The Corporal was trying to persuade his brother to "Stop fighting… you can't beat him!"

The Lieutenant refused to listen. "I am a soldier of the King… I can beat anyone!" he said sounding all cocky. "What have you to say about that… scoundrel." he spat at me.

I stood there clenching my fists. "Here's what I have to say." I said. I raised my hand up high in the air. "I call upon the powers of light and truth to become Masked Rider!"

"_ECTOPHASE, ACTIVATE…!"_

_**MASKED RIDER!**_

_**MASKED RIDER!**_

The men were amazed and shocked to see my outfit suddenly transform into black shiny armor, a red cape, and a full helmet with red dragon eyes, and small blade-spikes on the back and side. "Prepare to be crushed British fools! Like all those who dare to challenge the Masked Rider!"

The Corporal was actually scared out of his mind, and desperately begged his brother to run with him. "I run from NO ONE!" Lt. Hampton yelled and he foolishly charged at him with his musket-harpoon.

I grabbed hold of the musket just as he came at me, and actually snapped it in pieces with just my one hand. "GAH…?"

"Humph!" I grunted. "My turn now. _**RIDER-KICK!"**_ I leapt up high and my boots began to glow as I bashed them right into Hampton's chest, flipping him over. "YE-E-E-ARGH…!"

James could see the whole battle, but he was far too nervous to write anything. _"What am I doing?"_ he thought silently. _"The biggest story of a lifetime and I'm too scared to write anything!"_

…

Down at the ships, Clarissa had single handedly been warding off all the red-coats that outnumbered her. "Fools! You can't possibly defeat me. My powers are far too great!"

General Howe didn't care what she said. "Men… keep going!" he ordered. The red-coats began to charge.

Clarissa lost all her patience. "I'm sorry it has come to this, but you leave me no choice!" she growled. She began to concentrate, _**"THE BITE OF LIGHTNING!"**_ and she just stood there as her body glowed a shade of blue.

The red-coats suddenly decided to retreat. "Hurry…!"

"Get out of here!"

Clarissa continued to concentrate and then. "HIYA…!" Something enormous appeared. A giant blue monster. It glared at the red-coats frightening them to death, and then the _elemental-spirit_ held out its arm and BLASTED the red-coats with a huge bolt of lighting.

BOOM!

"WHAAA…!"

"GAAAARRGH…!"

General Howe watched in horror as all his men screamed and howled in pain as they fell to the ground with their bodies still sparking and… KABLAM-KABOOM! They exploded into nothing.

He then grew nervous as Clarissa turned to face him. "All right General… you are next!" That was what she wanted to do, but suddenly her body began to flash in a swift glow of light. "Uh! Oh no…!" and she retreated much to Howe's relief and confusion.

She ran to a safe distance, and fired her, _**"HAND OF PYRO…!"**_ projectiles in the air signaling us that the shield of immunity was wearing off, and we would have to retreat.

"All right…" I said. "I'm through with you red-coat!"

"And I you… whatever you may be!" growled Hampton as he still stubbornly refused to give up, and charged at me one last time.

I on the hand reached down to the emblem on my belt. _**"Electro-Saber…!"**_and I pulled out what appeared to be a sword with glowing energy for a blade.

"Huh… here… what's this?" cried Hampton.

I held the sword up high, _"Electro-Saber… Energize!"_ and the energy around the sword began to flare as I waved it round-and around. Then I brought my arm down and SLASHED Hampton right across the chest.

"BLLAAAAAAAA-AAAAH…!" His blood cursed forth as his body began to flare up and spark with lightning. "WHAT IS THIS POWEEEEER…?" Then he fell over and EXPLODED!

"BROTHER…!" cried the Corporal.

I put my sword away and began to retreat along with the rest of my forces. "That'll teach them to mess with the Masked Rider."

…

The British though having successfully captured Bunker Hill felt as though they gained nothing from it at the loss of so many fine men. Sarah was also heartbroken to here about the Corporal's brother being Lt. Hampton… "He was killed."

"I'm afraid that there will be no luck in finding your father today."

…

James didn't have it as easy either, for he had just learned that Dr. Warren, whom he had begun to idolize, had been killed. "He was such a good man."

Nobody really won the battle that day, but the one question that was on everyone's mind was… _who were those mysterious hooded strangers, and that masked man in black armor who attacked the red-coats?_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Some of you may notice that I've been using the historical characters from the revolution. Well that's what Liberty's Kids is about… using the fictional cartoon versions of the people.**_

_**If it was really against Fan fiction's rules, then why should Liberty's Kids be allowed anyways? Cut the historical guys, and it pretty much dilapidates a large percent of plotting.**_


	4. Mystery Monks

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_**July 27, 1775**_…

King George had received his mail, "What? Our forces are being attacked and killed by monks?" he sneered at the note.

"What ridiculous nonsense, your majesty." said the lackey, but King George was not convinced that it was a hoax. "I believe I know exactly what's going on." he said. He got up from his throne and walked over to the window.

"_So… you've finally come out of hiding."_ He thought to himself as he referred my grandfather and our people on the island. _"I swear… by my most royal majesty, you all will suffer greatly for these attacks."_

He then ordered that he would have to begin siding with German Princes, in an attempt to gain an alliance, and send Hessian soldiers to add his red-coats. "the time has come to fight power with power."

Little did he realize that one of the monk spies had been spying on him, and was well aware of what was going on. "I must warn the leader."

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

A full month had past since Dr. Franklin had been elected as Post Master General, and the series of private mail deliveries began. Now the mail would be able to reach its destination safely, without the risk of Tories intercepting the mail and passing it to the British army.

Sarah felt so happy that her mother would be getting her letters that she sent to London. Still, she was very concerned about what happened at Bunker Hill, and now James was sharing her fear from he saw.

"James, I think you're imagination's running overtime." said Moses who didn't believe his story.

"But Moses it's true…" James protested. "I saw it with my own eyes. A band of strange monks appeared out of nowhere and attacked the British army. What's more, I saw one of them take on a strange outfit. It was like… like magic."

Moses rolled his eyes, but surprisingly, Sarah and Henri agreed with James. They didn't see the stranger James was referring to though, but they did see the monks. "They just came of out nowhere and force me off my horse." said Sarah.

"I remember 'earing them talk…" said Henri. "I can't be sure, but I think that they 'ave British accents."

"I think all three of you have flipped your wigs." Moses said. "From now on--"

"Hold up there Moses…" said Dr. Franklin. "I believe that they are telling the truth."

Moses' eyes widened, "Dr. Franklin…?"

He showed them a set of newspaper clippings he had found in the streets from rival print-shops, all of them seemed to report the exact same thing.

"_Masked Stranger at Bunker Hill."_

"_Witch Woman."_

"_Monks invade British campsite."_

All the clippings had the same information about those strange monks and the Masked stranger who were battling red-coats. "Masked stranger?" Sarah muttered.

"Sarah…?" James said. "What is it?"

Sarah explained to her friend what Tom had told her before he was destroyed. "He said… _Beware the man in the mask."_

Then James suddenly remembered the wound that was seen in Tom's body. "That man…" he said. "I saw him, he pulled out a kind of _glowing sword_ and he struck down Lt. Hampton right before my eyes, just the way Tom was killed."

"Sacre Bleu'!" cried Henri. "Imagine 'aving such incredible power…"

James didn't know much more about the stranger, but "Just before he retreated I heard him say… _That'll teach you to mess with the Masked Rider!"_

"Hmm… the Masked Rider?" said Dr. Franklin. "It seems that we are obviously dealing with dangerous forces we have never seen before, and cannot hope to understand."

Moses was starting to believe now. If many eye-witnesses had seen these monks, and what they were capable of, then they surely had to be real. "But wait a minute… if they really are British, then why would they go around hurting their own kind?" he wondered.

"Perhaps they're patriots who also find the ties to the crown ridiculous, and wish to help us achieve independence." James said sounding cocky.

"James, that's a horrible thing to say." snapped Sarah. "I believe those good for nothing scoundrels ought to be locked up and have the key tossed away, or even worse for what they've been doing."

"All right… settle down the both of you." said Dr. Franklin. "Whatever it is these monks fight for, I believe it is a big mystery that will wonder us all. For now it is best that we all keep clear of them at all costs."

_**Meanwhile**_…

I and my forces were hard at work…

We were dealing with those ungrateful Tories and red-coats who were intercepting the mail to take it to King George. We waited in hiding for men to gather in one place, and then we leapt out and captured them.

A few of our volunteers offered to carry the mail to their respectful destinations, while the rest of us continued to bring those we had captured to a ship we had hi-jacked on the docks along with all the others we had captured.

Once the ship was full, we cast those ungrateful wretches out to sea where they would be brought to one of our secret islands to serve as slaves for the rest of their crimes.

On few occasions some of the red-coats and Tories refused to come peacefully, and attempted to capture us instead. We saw no choice but to kill them. We could not risk having them escape to warn their comrades of our whereabouts.

Still… life these past months was growing weary. We had taken the lives of many and critically wounded others, yet many more British armies remained. This would not end until America was wiped clean of those vicious red-coats.

We had just captured another Red-Coat. "Hear me, you red-rag." I snapped. "The day draws nearer when you, you're kind and your crocked Master, King George III will pay for your crimes."

"It is you who shall pay, Mykan… the King has not forgotten about you and your Grandfather." The red-coat protested.

I kicked the man in his shoulder. "Silence! You're words have no meaning for a clan that is cloaked under the cape of war." I growled. "Take him away! If he tries to get away, destroy him!"

Clarissa and I were all that were left as our men walked away, and I powered down my magic-armor. _"Masked Rider… Deactivate!"_

I felt a little weary. "Mykan, are you alright?" Clarissa asked.

I nodded from within my hood. "Yes… but I fear the red-coats are growing stronger each and every time we face them." I said. "Now that the towns and lands beyond have heard of our existence, the soldiers are bound to take extreme caution. Some will even try to hunt us down I fear."

Clarissa fear all those things as well, but she knew that we all had to be brave and continue our battle. "I believe in you, Mykan. I believe."

I embraced my Fiancée close, "And I you, Clarissa my love."


	5. Running low

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Two months later. Summer turned to fall, and fall became winter…

One of our English spies had reported back to the island, and to my Grandfather what he had learned in England; about how King George was seeing the Hessians to America to aid the red-coats.

"We must warn Prince Mykan at once my lord."

My grandfather agreed. "Indeed we must…"

"It appears that King George's wrath on America has become far more formidable than we anticipated. As the British army grows with its new allies, I fear that even Mykan will not be able to fend the soldiers off, even with the powers of the Masked Rider at full strength."

He entered the shrine where I had received my powers, and reopened the pillar-stone where the powers were once sealed, and he held out two crystals, one gold, and the other blue.

"Take with you these crystals." replied my Grandfather as he handed them to our agent. "These crystals were discovered along with eh great powers that feel from the heavens, which our family has guarded for centuries. They must be taken to my grandson so that they will enhance his powers to _Masked Rider Super-Gold,_ and _Masked Rider Super-Blue."_

The spy took the crystals and bowed, "I will not fail you my leader."

_**June 6, 1776**__**…**_

The Hessians had reached America, with many more on their way. General Washington explained to James "King George III has made a deal with German prices to hire eighteen-thousand troops."

James was horrified, "But General Washington, you'll be outnumbered. What will you do?"

Washington explained to James that he and his men would need help from congress to face this onslaught. "They can issue a proclamation of independence. Then the French government may be persuaded to send troops to help us."

James and Henri rushed off to bring the news to Dr. Franklin, but were ambushed by a band of Tory kidnappers, only to be rescued by some of Washington's men. "You can't do anything to me." the Blacksmith Tory yelled and he ran down the path believing he would escape…

Yet after he had gone out of sight and onto a road where no one else could see… "Hold it!" shouted it a voice, and before the black-smith knew it he was ambushed by me and my monks. "Ah! Hey… let me go!" he demanded.

"You're under arrest for kidnapping, and serving loyalties to King George III" I snapped at him as my men tied him up. "You may have captured me… but be warned, you'll never stop the Hessians." The Blacksmith said.

"Off with him!" I ordered, and my men took him away.

Clarissa held my held in worry. "Mykan… I fear he was correct." she said to me. "I have seen these men, and they have come to help the British."

I nodded, "Our battle is with King George, but now it seems he is brining Germany into the picture as well. If we must fight them off, then so be it… but I fear that even _my powers_ may not be enough to take on so many."

Clarissa felt the same way, and since then, she and I had been trying to formulate a plan that could get us both closer to the Americans in the cities without giving away our secret alliance…

Still, until we could figure one out, all we could do was remain in hiding as our vendetta against the crown continued. Little did we realize that one of our allies, who had traveled a great distance across the sea form the island, had arrived in America, but had not a clue of where to find us.

"I must find you my Prince…" he muttered softly was she wandered along the way.

It was very difficult for him to find where he was going at all. He couldn't rightly just stop and ask for directions as he was warned before he departed the island that the Masked Rider forces were now considered a public warning.

The days turned to weeks as he continued his journey, staying well out of sight, and stealing food from British camps he had snuck into, and sabotaged their weapons.

Suddenly, about a month later… it was July ninth, and hidden amongst the crowd, the spy witnessed General Washington reading the new Declaration of independence to all his soldiers… and he caught a good glimpse of Sarah. "Is that her…? Could it be?" he wondered, but he immediately dismissed all thoughts of that when he realized that she wasn't wearing her monk's robe, and if she was a wanted criminal then why was she standing freely amongst a crowd of more than a-hundred?

Finally, she seemed horrified by the way she reacted when the statue of King-George III was pulled down. "Oh my goodness…!" Sarah cried. The person this monk was looking for would have not only pulled the statue down, but personally blast it to pieces with _powers._ The monk went about his business and crept out of sight. "The sooner I find you Prince Mykan, the better."

_**That night**_…

Sarah was starring out of the window still feeling upset about how all the towns people were acting towards their new Declaration. Not to mention that all these Hessians aiding the British.

"Penny for your thoughts…?" James asked her.

Sarah explained that she was still un-keen about all this madness. "But what I'm worried about more is that _Masked Rider_ person. Who knows where he and his band shall strike next?"

James had to admit that as amazed as he was by the power of the monks, he too was concerned. "The Hessians have arrived, and we haven't appealed to the French Government for military support yet." He said. "You don't suppose that those monks will…"

"I think that is something we all pray will not happen James." said Dr. Franklin. "Those monks, whoever they may be are fighting a battle possibly for an entirely different reason. Still, if they believe that the Hessians are aiding the British… then it is quite likely that they will turn their attacks on them as well."

This only worried Sarah more. Her father was out there… and she almost couldn't bear to think of what would happen if the monks got a hold of him... she knew for a fact that her father wouldn't stand a chance if he would try and battle them.

"_Oh, Father… I pray that you are still well." _She thought sadly to herself.

_**August 22, 1776**_…

I and my forces could not believe the dozens of ships that had gathered in New York Harbor, all under the command of General Howe. Clarissa felt awful that she didn't finish him off at Bunker Hill when she had the chance.

"Farien…" I asked. "Have you an estimate of the number of ships and soldiers."

"Yes my Prince…" said Farien. "I counted at least thirty different hulls last night, and over thirty-thousand troops have gathered and begun to spread throughout the land."

"Thirty-Thousand…?!" cried Sarius. "When will ever learn?"

"Calm yourself Sarius." I said. "We must plan for immediate action at any time."

Clarissa knew that she couldn't use an Elemental-Spirit attack on the ships. "It would cause too much commotion, and we must be assured there are no innocent prisoners on board."

What worried me the most was how the red-coats and the Hessians now teaming up in such numbers, Clarissa's _Shield of Immunity_ would protect the other members of our band, but against so many soldiers it would be difficult to escape if we were ambushed when the shield were to cease.

Still, whether it was the case or not, I wasn't about to let that crooked King George lay anymore damages to America. I just hoped that I and all my other team members would still be alive to appreciate victory.

As the days passed by…

The red-coats unleashed an all out attack on the Jamaican-Road, and in the swamps to surprise General Washington's men, forcing them all to retreat under his orders. My band of course had shown themselves, and wounded several mean, and killed a few… but my suspensions were correct.

There were simply so many soldiers, that with my Masked Rider powers running low, and our having to retreat General Washington was forced to retreat after many battle locations, and what was worse, a few of my team members got hurt… particularly Clarissa.

She was merely bruised and would live, and so would the rest of our members as none had been killed… but I was enraged. "Mykan, please…" she begged when she noticed I was losing my temper.

"No, Clarissa… I've reached my limits." I said. "If those British men make one more wrong move. I shall personally continued to battle each and everyone of them until I draw my final breath!"

"And that… is a promise!"


	6. Many Lives to lose

**CHAPTER SIX**

_**September, 1776**__**…**_

Sarah, James, and Henri were staying on Manhattan Island, at the estate of Emily Rattcliffe, a friend of Sarah's mother who kindly allowed them to stay. Still, things were getting worse at hand…

The Red-coats were marching all over New York, and Dr. Franklin had gone off to supposedly make peace with Lord Admiral Howe, captain of the British Navy.

The next day however, they came upon a ship run by the British, and three men were carrying a man onboard. "Their kidnappin' 'im, forcin' 'im to join the English Navy." said an old man. "You'll all be next if you don't get outt'a 'ere."

The kids refused to move, and upon being seen with a man, soon to be introduced as Nathan Hale, they were seen by the three Tories and were chased into the streets… and one of the monk's who had been watching from a high place had seen and heard of everything. "I must inform Prince Mykan." He muttered himself. "That navy ship must be terminated!"

As he leapt down into the streets, he accidentally bumped into someone else, whom he soon realized was our spy sent from the island. "I bring a delivery from our wise leader." He said handing over the two crystals. "See to it that Prince Mykan receives these at once."

The other monk agreed and the two went their separate ways.

_**Later on**_…

Our spy had informed me of the English Navy and how they were kidnapping innocent men from their homes and families. "We must stop them at once." I said. "Clarissa, can you and your team handle it?"

My Fiancée nodded. "But what about you… are you still attempting to launch an attack on the Brooklyn Heights?"

"Sadly, I am… and I must do it alone this time." I answered. I clutched the two crystals that were given to me. _"Grandfather… though we are far apart, I can feel your spirit is here to guide me."_

We all discussed our battle plans, and then there was no turning back. Clarissa and I shared a passionate kiss for good luck. "Please return to me safely Mykan." she said to me.

"I promise you Clarissa… I will." I said to her, and then I transformed. _"ECTOPHASE… ACTIVATE!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

We mounted many horses that we had stolen from British soldiers over the year, and we all took off in separate directions. The battle was about to be taken to a whole new level.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Nathan Hale admitted to his new friends, James, Sarah, and Henri about being a spy under the command of General Washington himself… though he was not willing to reveal any information on his mission, not even for James.

"You are… I assume… aware of the penalty for spying should you be caught?" Sarah asked.

"I am…" said Nathan. "It is death by hanging…" but he did not let it frighten him. For year spying had been his service, and he had not been tracked down ever since. The army was his service, and he always honored his services.

He left without saying a word of where he was heading, but James wasn't willing to let him out of his sight. "Wherever Nathan Hale goes… I go!"

Unfortunately, upon spying on Nathan, the kids realized that he was being tricked by British loyalists, believing they were American Patriots. James rushed out to help Nathan escape, "James, No!" cried Sarah. "Remember what happens if the British Navy might catch you?"

But James didn't turn around and he was captured right along with poor Nathan, and the both of them were brought before General Howe and his men ay the Beekman mansion, where Nathan was sentenced to die the next morning.

James spent the night with Nathan in the green house hoping to hear some famous words to document, but as Nathan was being marched out by the red-coats poor James was double crossed by Howe's wicked right-hand man, and captured by the English Navy.

"Don't worry lad… you'll calm down after three or four years at sea." The leader of the kidnappers said. Poor James felt as if he was going to die, but it was then fortunate that he was rescued by Sarah and Henri… and with a little lie from Henri, saying that James and Sarah were engaged… James managed to escape safely.

However… what the Navy-Soldiers didn't realize was their ship had intruders on-board. Clarissa and a few of her men had snuck aboard while no one was watching.

They knocked all the guards unconscious and freed all their hostages whom they had kidnapped earlier. Including the man the kids saw earlier. "God bless you monks." He cried with tears of relief in his eyes." Bless you."

Clarissa ordered her boat-teams to escort the men back to their respectful homes, but as the men made their escape, the guards and navy men began an ambush. "Oh, pooh… I'm not afraid of you!" she snarled at them. _**"FEATHERS OF THE HURRICANE…!"**_ This spell was of the _Wind Element,_ and the projectiles she fired blew the men clear out of the boat and into the water.

Clarissa escaped from the ship and then, _**"THE PINACLE OF THE SUN…!"**_ Summoned forth the Elemental-Spirit of Fire "YAH…!" to explode the ship…

She made it onto dry land, and mounted her horse that was tied to a nearby tree and rode off over the hills towards Brooklyn Heights. "Now I must go find Mykan… I just hope I'm not too late."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Fort Sterling was swarming with British soldiers, and all the many ships still out there. I peeked round from behind a tree. _"This is it Mykan old boy…" _I thought to myself. _"You're greatest battle yet, but you are not alone."_ I gazed down at the two Crystals in my hand.

Then I picked up a gun-power bomb that I had brought with me, I lit the fuse, and tossed it at the wooden doors. The two guards gasped just as the bomb went off blowing the door down, and I charged right in.

"It's the Masked Rider!"

"He's here…!"

"KILL HIM…!"

The battle had begun. I dodged, punched, and kicked many of the soldiers down, and I even managed to deflect their own blasts. _**"Electro-Saber…!"**_ I powered up my sword and killed several red-coats in one shot, but many more still remained.

Still… I never gave up. Not even when I had used up a lot of my powers and the red-coats had me surrounded. "Look how the mighty has fallen." They continuously mocked me. "Anything you'd like to say now lad…" the commander said.

I clutched one of the crystals in my grasp tight. "Yes… I do." I said. I held up the golden crystal I had, and shouted "In the name of justice and right, I command you crystal to transform me now._ MASKER RIDER SUPER-GOLD, ENGAGE…!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

The men watched din shock as I transformed and donned on a completely new suit; now it was gold, and black, and I no longer had a cape on. "Impressive! Most impressive…" I compliment on my new powers.

The Red-coats shocked by this new transformation charged at me again. However, my powers had increased dramatically. Now I was able to melt their weapons, bullets, and cannon-balls just by touching them. Explosions could no longer harm me, or knock me off my feet anymore either.

Most of the red-coats began to retreat for fear of their lives but many more as stubborn as mules stayed and tried to dish it out with me. "Get him! Get him!"

I stood right where I was… _**"Gold-Rider Laser!"**_ and in my hand appeared a small but very powerful laser-riffle. "Take this!" and I fired powerful blasts which went straight through the hearts of the red-coats and clean through the men behind them.

They all screamed and cried in pain as they all fell over and EXPLODED. The commanding officers were scared out of their wits and began to flee along with their other troops. "No one defeats Masked Rider." I said with pride.

Suddenly, the attack-ships out in the harbor began to open fire on me, once they had received word of what was going on. True they would be damaging the fort, but anything was worth to be rid of Masked Rider.

With my super-gold suit still activated, I was able to fend off against the many cannonballs that were bombarding me from all the dozens of ships, but I wasn't able to blast them very well as I was much too far away from the shoreline so my laser could not do much damage, and I was also too caught up in dodging the hundreds of cannonballs that came at me from all directions.

I knew that I couldn't just keep dodging them like the forever, my energy would run low soon, and I'd have to power down my suit. "If only I could transform once again." I said to myself. "Wait… that's it!"

"Don't just stand there lads… FIRE!" growled the fleet-commander, and more of the cannons fired on me. Thinking quickly, I leapt up into the safety of the fort where most of the cannonballs couldn't find me.

I pulled out the blue crystal, and held it up high. "Oh mighty crystal, I command you, transform me now! _MASKED RIDER, SUPER-BLUE…!"_

My suit transformed one again, and now took on a blue and white shade, and still I worse no cape, but I did carry a double-blade staff. "Yes… I can feel the power." I cried for joy. "Here I go…!"

I leapt back into the battle zone. "There he is men! FIRE!"

The cannonballs fired at me endlessly. "Not this time…!" I growled. _**"Aqua-Jet…!"**_ My suit was surrounded by water-energy, and I leapt into the ocean where the cannonballs would never get to me.

"Where did he go?" growled the commander. "Muskets ready… fire at the water."

All the red-coats began to fire their bullets, but they just weren't able to find me as my new Super-Blue power allowed me to use the water to my advantage. "Now… time for a little swim." I said as I held my staff and slashed huge hole in the hulls of the ships letting the water in.

"Commander!" cried one of the red-coats. "The water is coming in sir."

"Fix it at once!" growled the commander.

The red-coats ran off, but before they could make it below deck, the ships were being fired upon by off-shore muskets. "Commander, sir... look!"

It was Clarissa and some of our team mates come to assist me. "Mykan…!" called Clarissa, "Are you here!"

I leapt out of the water and onto dry land. "Clarissa! I have never been more than happy to see you."

My Fiancée smiled, and then we all decided this was the perfect opportunity to get rid of those ships for good. "You think you've won this yet?" the Commander shouted from his flag-ship, "Think again rebels!"

"Clarissa, do it now!" I said. "The rest of you get read to fire!"

"_RIGHT…!"_ everyone shouted.

As our teammates loaded, and armed their muskets. Clarissa decided to unleash every Elemental Spirit she could dish up.

An electric-spell, _**"THE BITE OF LIGHTING…!"**_

A fire-spell, _**"THE PINACLE OF THE SUN…!"**_

An ice-spell, _**"THE HAIL OF HEAVENS…!"**_

A wind-spell, _**"THE FALCON OF DEATH…!"**_

And a spell of darkness, _**"THE HAMMER OF EVIL…!"**_

All the monstrous Elemental spirits appeared. The red-coats on the ships were so scared that they were already screaming. "All right… everybody ready and… FIRE!"

So much power, such a great force… the entire harbor practically EXPLODED, taking all the ships and red-coats up in flames.

All of us cheered for joy. "Yet another army killed to stop from spreading King Georges' dreaded order."


	7. Help and Rescue

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

A few miles back, it was time for Nathan Hale's hanging. James Sarah and Henri were present, and so were a whole lot of other people. The ruthless man Red-Coat commander, who refused to give Nathan so much as a Bible, or let him pass his final notes off to his family and tore them up… he just wanted have this rebel hanged and be through with it.

"Execution Party, Halt!" he thundered. His two guards stopped Nathan near a tee where the noose was ready for him.

"Nathan!" cried James.

All the town's-people, their poor heats were brimmed with fear and sorrows for poor young Nathan. He was however allowed to speak his last words…

"It is the duty of any good solider to obey any order form his commander in chief. I have obeyed an order and I am here. I am ready." Then he cast his looks on the red-coats and the cruel commander. "To my foe… you soldiers of Brittan… my brothers… I say, may you be as ready as I am to meet your end in whatever shape it might appear."

Finally he gazed upon the town's-people, and the kids. "To my countrymen… Old and young… I say… let us never lay down our arms until we obtain our independence. If I had ten-thousand lives I would lay them all down if called to it in defense of our glorious new nation; in defense of freedom … FREEDOM!"

"My only regret that I have but one life to lose for my country..."

He took of his hat and the guards readied the noose. "Such pretty words lad." The commander mocked. "Too bad it doesn't do you good now."

Nathan sighed heavily as the noose was fitted round his neck. One of the two red-coats stood ready to yank on the line and kill Nathan… but suddenly, something shot at the ropes. "Huh…?"

"What's this…?!" growled the commander. "He looked round and saw my band of monks, and I still in my Super-Blue suit racing towards him on horse back. "It's the Masked Rider…!" cried James.

"What are they doing here?" asked Sarah.

Clarissa had earlier heard of what was going on, and we did not wish for Nathan Hale to die. "Surrender… Red-coats…!" I snarled at them from a far. "Surrender or face the consequences!"

Nathan saw this as his chance to get away, and the red-coats weren't able to get him back in time. "Run, Nathan… Run!" cried Henri, and then he cheered for joy. "'E got away!"

The commander was outraged. "GET THOSE MONKS…!" he roared.

Clarissa and I who were riding the same horse together charged towards the three angry red-coats. I stood up on the saddle steadily as I held out my blade-staff whirling it round and around like a windmill.

"Don't just stand there, fools!" growled the commander. "GET THEM…!"

The villagers began to run for the hills away from the battle zone. Sarah and Henri tried to persuade James to flee with them, but James refused to move. "What a story; witnessing a battle of vengeance…" he said.

He continued to watch as the red coats tried to rush Clarissa and me, but Clarissa fired _**"THE BOLT OF THUNDER…!"**_ her two electric-balls knocked the guards away allowing me to strike the commander hard.

A small explosion and a few sparks burst from him as he fell over and rolled down the hill. "Shoot at them…!" he ordered his guards. The guards obeyed and fired their muskets. _**"THE AMOR OF PURITY…!"**_ shouted Clarissa and her new defensive shield-spell reflected the bullets right back at the two guards killing them instead of us.

James Sarah and Henri were amazed. "Sacre' bleu… Did… did you see that?" cried Henri.

"It's… its magic!" cried Sarah.

The commander made it to the top of the hill. "All right…! No more Mr. Nice guy!" he thundered. "I'll finish you off myself." He aimed his musket from behind.

"Look out!" cried James.

He warned us just in time, as I threw my staff like a boomerang knocking the musket out of his hand. "BLAH…!"

"Captain Hale told you to be ready for you're end, Red-coat… and here it comes." I snarled at him._ "Rider-Staff… Drill-spin…YAH!"_ The end of my staff began to spin round and around so fast that it glowed with the lightning.

The commander stubbornly refused to give up. "OKAY… YOU ASKED FOR IT!" he thundered as he foolishly tried to rush me, but I rammed my drilling staff right through his stomach… WHAM!!

"Uh… RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAH-ARRRRRRRRGH…!"

Sarah covered her eyes, "Oh my God!" she screamed.

"He… he got him!" added James.

"Incroyable!" cried Henri.

The command stood there still screaming and crying in pain as there was a huge hole in hi gut that you could see out the other end. Lighting and sparks began to flare all over his body "AAA-AAAH…RAAAH… RAAAH…!" then he fell over and EXPLODED into nothing!

"I said it before, and I shall say it again." I said with pride. "No one defeats Masked Rider!"

My friends and Clarissa began to cheer, but suddenly my Super-Blue suit vanished with me calling for deactivation, and I was in my regular Masked Rider suit again. I fell to my knees groaning.

"Look… I think he's hurt!" cried James.

I had used up so much power and energy in the battle at Fort-Sterling, in the harbor, and with the red-coat commander, and I was feeling very weak. "Mykan!" cried Clarissa. "Are you alright darling? Please answer me…!"

"I will survive…" I answered, "But I must seek sanctuary to rest."

Our three friends gathered round and helped me onto a horse. "Wherever shall we go?" asked Sarius.

"We have no safe sanctuary to call our own."

James, Sarah, and Henri… who still hadn't left, they felt sorry for me, and then James and Henri had an idea which Sarah caught on quickly. "Oh no… please tell me you aren't thinking what I think you are thinking?"

"Sarah… he's in pain… he needs help." James said and he began to move towards me and my team. One of the monks raised his musket. "Halt!" he sneered, "Don't come any closer!"

"No… I want to help." James said. "I think we can help your friend."

Sarius raised her sword. "You lie… we need no help from the likes of you!"

"No… I'm serious." replied James. "We're not with the British army, or any army at all. We just want to help."

Our three friends continued to try and brush the stranger off, but I raised my hand. "No… wait." I said. "I will accept their hospitality."

"Mykan…?" asked Clarissa.

"Sire…?" asked Farien.

Soon, everyone agreed that it would be best, as I needed rest and substance quickly. Even Sarah agreed. "Come with us… I know the perfect place." Sarah said, much to James and Henri's amazement.

"Did she just say…?" Henri said.

Nevertheless, all of us followed her to safety, and though I was still weak, I looked out to sea. "Once more we are safe… to fight you another day King George!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

King George had received more mail that the Rider forces were still at large. "If there is one thing I refuse to tolerate, it is downright incompetence!" he growled.

Somehow there had to be a way for him to even things out with the Rider forces, as well winning the war with the Americans. "And… I think I have just the solution."

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I'm well aware that Nathan Hale was supposed to die, at the risk of changing history… but once again I must ask you all to remember that Sarah is only dreaming, and all these are cartoon versions of historical characters.**_


	8. The reason we fight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Sarah, James, and Henri helped my forces and I to the Radcliffe estate on Manhattan Island where I could rest-up. "Hang on, Mykan… we're almost there." Clarissa said.

Mrs. Radcliffe was nearly petrified with anger to find that Sarah was dragging all these filthy strangers in their homes. "Look at them… they smell so filthy, and are dressed so improper."

"Silence you!" growled one of them monks. Mrs. Radcliffe's jaw hung open in shock. "How dare you--" but the monks weren't listening to her.

"Here… place him on the sofa." Sarah suggested.

Mrs. Radcliffe couldn't believe her eyes when she realized who it was everyone was trying to help. "That… that suit." she said. "You're the… You're the--"

She ran to get try and call for help, but one of our friends stopped her. "That would be most unwise." she said in a British voice. Mrs. Radcliffe then reconsidered, and everyone cast their attention back to me.

I got to my feet, "Mykan… Mykan you must lay back." said Clarissa.

"No… I will be able to rest more thoroughly if I power down my suit." I said and my suit vanished revealing my normal monk's outfit. "Wow… did you see that?" James asked.

"His suit… it just vanished." added Sarah.

As I rested and consume my fill, from the obligation of Mrs. Radcliffe, Sarah and James noticed how three of the monks kept starring them both, and then back to the two monks on the sofa, much to their curiosity.

Henri just had to ask. "Who exactly are you people?"

There was a brief moment of silence, until one of them monks broke the silence saying. "Sire… I feel that maybe we can trust them. They did stop to help us after all."

"Sire…?" Sarah asked. "You are… royalty."

I got up, and so did Clarissa. Then we both slowly reached for our hoods and pulled them off revealing our faces for the first time. The kids and Mrs. Radcliffe gasped in amazement.

I looked exactly like James, only I was taller, I had brown eyes, and shorter red-hair. While Clarissa looked exactly like Sarah, only she too was taller than her, her hair was brown, not done up with a ribbon, and her eyes were blue.

"Sacre' Bleu…" cried Henri. "Am I seeing things?"

"Who are you…?" James asked again.

I stepped forward and bowed to them. "My name is _Mykan Dex;_ Prince of the distant island of Edenoi." I explained. "I am also called the _Masked Rider_; a great power bestowed upon me that allows me to battle the armed forces."

"This is Clarissa… she is my Fiancée… and these are our three best friends of all…" our three friends took of their hoods. One woman, and two men, "Sarius, Donius, and Farien..."

Our friends bowed to the kids. "Who are all of you?" Sarius asked. "And why did you risk helping us?"

"I'm James Hiller."

"I am Miss Sarah Philips of London England."

"Henri Richard Maurice Dutoit LeFebrve…"

James showed us a copy of the newspaper. "We're all journalists, and we work for Dr. Benjamin Franklin of the Pennsylvania Gazette." He explained to us. "It's our job to report exciting details about the war that has struck our land between America and Great Brittan."

Sarah nodded, "And while we find what you did to those red-coats horrifying… we are still very impressed with your powers." she said. "But I do have a question. If you all are British as I am, then why do you battle the red-coats."

"I most certainly wish to know the answer to that myself." added Mrs. Radcliffe.

Clarissa and I nodded at each other; it was time to share our piece. Using her powers of witchcraft she portrayed a few images to help the kids understand things more easily as I explained to them…

While we were indeed British, we loathed and despised King George III from whom we believed unfit to rule the country, and a hated criminal. "How can you say such a thing about his majesty?" Sarah snapped at us. "He is a very fine King who serves the country well."

I explained to her, "You do not know the King as the rest of us do, and what he is truly like…"

He refused to help feed the poor who desperately needed assistance or would perish. He evicted people, who were unable to pay the taxes, from their homes… and worse… "He had killed my father."

"What…?" Sarah asked.

I told her how my father was once a loyal servant to the King, and pretty much the only one of our many villagers who did not believe the King for being wicked. One day however, a shipment of coffee that was being delivered to the palace had been lost in the water while my father was not watching.

The King was absolutely infuriated that he sentenced my father to the gallows, and refused to hear him protest that he was not to blame. He killed my father for a crime he did not commit… "And it was at this point that our tribe lost all patience, and declared a an all out vendetta against the King."

We began to lay waste to King George, and his government, but we were soon wanted for treason, and were forced to cast off out to sea. There we had discovered a lonely, yet habitable island where we had long since lived, and My Grandfather was our leader, and raised us all.

He trained us for the day that we see to it that King George was dethroned and run out of England for his criminal ways. "Since he refuses to leave the American's alone, and will not agree to surrender willingly… we have been tempted to use force."

"We have killed many of the red-coats, and captured many more that we have banished out to sea, but we refuse to rest until the very last cruel British loyalist is banished from this country."

"That is why we are here…"

James and Henri were both amazed, but Sarah are Mrs. Radcliffe were both Livid with anger and shock. "You wish to kill our own kind?!" growled Mrs. Radcliffe, "You should all be beheaded!"

"I agree…" Sarah said. "Can't you see how all this fighting will only lead to more Chaos and madness?"

"They had they chance…" protested Donius. "Now it is too late. We are not proud for our actions as we too once were a peaceful band of people, but now… if it the only way to end this war, then so be it."

James and Henri didn't know what to say about any of this. "A story of sadness, and bitter vengeance. It just can't be put into words." James said as he tried to take notes.

"It most certainly can…" Sarah said. "Wanted murderers, big reward."

"Sarah! Stop it…" snapped Henri.

Sarah couldn't believe what Henri had just said. "You mean you actually agree to their terms?"

"Maybe I do… maybe I do not… but the bring up a good point. It is time someone taught that awful King George a lesson."

Sarah was more livid than ever, but she also finally pieced the puzzle together. "The Man in the mask…" she muttered. "It… it was you! You were the one who killed my cousin Tom!"

Tears of anger and sadness spread down her face and she immediately began to feel wrong about ever wishing to help me recover, but she noticed that I too was feeling bad for what I had done.

"Believe me, Sarah… I too had hoped it would not had come to that, but he left me no choice. If I had known he was your cousin… perhaps I would have let him live, but I did not… and in a sense I am deeply regretful for all the lives I have taken, but you must understand what drove me to it."

Sarah was at a loss for words. The thought of speaking to the man who killed her cousin, and who planned to beat the King, was just too much for her to handle at once. Still… at least she understood why I fought.

If anyone had killed her father for crimes he did not commit without questioning, she too would seek vengeance. Perhaps she too felt almost the same as I did.


	9. Ways of life

**CHAPTER NINE**

As James continued write down his notes, he just had to ask me. "Mykan… how did you ever come to be the Masked Rider?"

I explained to him and the others that the Masked Rider powers had been guarded well by my family for centuries since they were first discovered as a gift from the heavens. Ever since they had been handed down from father to son, kept always ready but never before needed… _until recently…_

"The powers were bestowed upon me by my Grandfather on Edenoi, when it became clear that King George had gone too far, and the battle would need to become personal. "King George must never get his hands on my Masked Rider powers; knowing him for his ungrateful way, he would be certain to use the powers for his own wicked ways, and he would have enough might to rule over the entire world if he wished too."

I clenched my fists tight but kept my voice down, "Nothing, absolutely nothing will please me more than to get even with King George and all the pain he has caused me, Clarissa, our kind, and the Americans."

"Until that day, our rebel forces continue to fight bravely on… and we all continue to battle the red-coats, disguised as monks trying to put an end to King Georges' senseless wrath."

Mrs. Radcliffe felt as if she was going to be sick, but now Sarah was up to the point where she didn't know what to think anymore. Even her belief in the power of words would do no good, as we had already made it clear that talk, and negotiating was not the answer.

Henri was amazed by all this, but was almost overwhelmed with excitement when he earned from Clarissa. "You mean… you're really a witch?" he asked.

Clarissa nodded. "My ancestors came from a long line of witches and warlocks, not from the dark side, but my family was caught and they were burned at the stake. I've been on the run ever since."

"I for one am not the least bit surprised." said Mrs. Radcliffe. "Witches, no mater how they appear what they tend to do are still to be burned."

"Silence…!" I snapped at her. "I'll not have you talking to my Fiancée that way. She couldn't help it if she was born from a magical bloodline."

Mrs. Radcliffe also realized, "So… it must have been you who blew up all those ships in the harbor and killed all those troops."

Clarissa nodded, and Henri just had to ask. "Say… do you think that you could use your magic to refill this plate of cookies again? We're fresh out."

The rest of us, even James and Sarah shared a small laugh. "I'm sorry my boy… but my magic cannot do that. My powers are mainly used in combat; they are used for battle."

She used her powers to show images of what different types of spells she could cast. For starters, she could cast spells of different elements; Darkness, Fire, Ice, Wind, Electric… so and so.

She could use _projectile spells_, which if she power-up enough she would fire more than one shot at once. Then again, she had _elemental-attacks._ These attacks were far stronger than her projectiles, for they were able to attack targets beside the one she would aim for… but the beauty of it was, if she powered-up enough she would be able to summon a giant _Elemental-Spirit_ that could deliver a blow with more force than a-hundred cannons.

Then again, she also had defensive shields. She could use them to deflect bullets back to her enemies or cast an immunity spell so that until the spell wore off, nobody had to worry about dying in battle as no attack could hit us.

"Sacre' Bleu…" cried Hneri. "I want to learn how to cast a spell like zat. Can you teach me 'ow...?"

Sarah sat Hneri back down. "Not on your life Henri." she spat at him. "You'd be hunted down and burned alive."

"Sarah has a point Henri… and as the case is, I could never teach you how to use witchcraft. You usually have to be born with powers. You can't just learn them."

Henri was disappointed; still he did accept that it was for the best.

Clarissa went on to explain how she was often alone after the death of her parents, and had to keep her powers a guarded secret at the risk of being the next to die. That's when she stowed away on a ship that was secretly bound for the island of Edenoi.

Though she was an intruder on our island, my Grandfather saw her for what she really was. _"She is not our enemy… only a lost soul as we all are."_

My grandfather took Clarissa under his wing, taught her how to focus and control her powers, though he himself did not have any. Clarissa and I met during one of my Grandfathers lessons, and we couldn't take our eyes off of each other. Even though we were both still children… we knew that we were in love. We took interests in my Grandfather's training, and shared many common interests. From that moment and… we were inseparable.

As the years went by, we looked out for each other. We trained together to become the skilled warriors that we were today, while at the same time living a peaceful and beautiful life. There was no denying it, I was so deeply in love that I just had to ask for her hand in marriage, and she accepted as if it were her sworn destiny.

Alas… our Wedding could not go as we had hoped. Despite how much the island of Edenoi meant to us all over the years, we did grow weary of being isolated in the middle of the ocean all our lives and longed to return to the mainland where life did not have to be so difficult and lonesome… but with King George's law still enforced, and us and or people still on his most wanted list fro treason… that dream could never be.

Clarissa wiped a small tear that tried to creep down her cheek. "You poor people…" said James in sympathy.

We pulled ourselves together quickly, and decided it was time to be on our way. "There are still many British-men who will stop and no ends to cause more havoc and destruction to those who don't deserve it." I said.

"We are very grateful for your hospitality… but we must ask you kindly to stay out of our way." said Clarissa. "You may take what notes have gathered from us and print it in your paper, but you must not follow us anymore, as it may cost you your lives."

We all replaced our hoods and headed for the front door. "Mykan…" James called to me. "I can't believe I'm saying this but… good luck."

I bowed to James one last time, and then I, Clarissa, and our friends were gone. "And good riddance." snarled Mrs. Radcliffe. "For all our sakes I hope someone teaches those ungrateful rebels a lesson."

James, Sarah, and Henri were still not sure what to truly think about my forces and me. We're we really doing the right thing; trying to quell fighting and killing _by_ _fighting and killing?_

Nevertheless… the war would continue.


	10. Return from whence we came

**CHAPTER TEN**

King George was completely outraged when his next reports came in, about how the Masked rider had grown even stronger, and some of his armed forces in America were fleeing for their lives. "RRRR… Cowards! I can't believe they would turn their backs on the crown." he growled.

He then summoned for his lackey, "Have the patrol ships been sent off yet?"

"Yes, your majesty. If that island is anywhere in Atlantic sea, our forces will be sure to find it and carry out your orders." the lackey said.

For the first time ever, King George sniggered wickedly. "Hmm, mm, mm…" and his eye twitched a little! "The time draws near…"

_**Meanwhile**_…

When James got back to the Gazette he wasted no time in printing his story, which soon was more than just an article in the newspaper. It served as a warning towards the British. It read somewhat like this…

"_**MASKED RIDER…!"**_

"_**MASKED RIDER…!"**_

_On a distant and secluded island called Edenoi; a young Prince named Mykan is given great powers by his grandfather, the King, and is sent to America to protect it from the advancing clutches of King George III, and his wretched red-coat army._

_Upon his arrival, he disguises himself as a monk, and learns to live life as a poor man. With his ever growing army behind him, and his Fiancée, a young witch named Clarissa, by his side… Mykan is ever vigilante, and ready at a moments notice to call on powers to become "Masked Rider!"_

_**(Heroic Fanfare)**_

_**(British men get killed or wounded)**_

"_**MASKED RIDER…!"**_

"_**MASKED RIDER…!"**_

"_**MASKED RIDER…!"**_

"_**MASKED RIDER…!"**_

James shook his head snapping out of his daydream.

"James how can you print up such a story…?" Sarah asked. "It will drive those still loyal to the King insane with fear."

James looked up from his latest copy of the story. "Perhaps… but look at it this way, if the British are warned about the Masked Rider, maybe they'll all retreat and cease fighting for fear of what fate could befall them."

"Or maybe… they'll just seek out and cut his head off." said Moses. "Don't they realize what a chance they've taken allowing us to print up a story regarding their plans?"

"I don't think so…" said Henri. "You've seen zem in action… and zey 'aven't been captured yet. 'Ho says zat zey will?"

Henri had a point, but Sarah still feared for everyone's sakes. Not just the British or the loyalists. She began to feel that soon, everyone would be in danger; _EVERYONE!_

_**Summer, 1779**__**… (Three years later)**_

Over the past three years, nothing had changed. The war between the Americans and the crown continued, and so did the Rider force's vendetta. I and my forces took out many red-coats who were unwilling to surrender peacefully.

Many Tories were arrested and sent to our islands to serve as slaves for a time, and my powers and experience were increasing dramatically with every battle I fought, so did Clarissa's powers and the force of our followers.

Still, we had been in America for years, and we were beginning to feel slightly homesick. It had been such a long time since we had seen Edenoi… my Grandfather or any of our other friends. We also were beginning to feel that the time to take the battle to the source, King George himself, was drawing near.

But such a battle would not be easy as London would be crawling with loyalists and guards who also plotted against us. If we were to head back England, we'd only be walking into the lion's den without a whip to tame the beast, even with out experience and full powers.

It was then decided to round up allies; those who had turned away from the crown, and plotted against the crown. They would be of great help to us for when the day of the grand battle would arise. So, in between battles and on the run, we had visited homes and villages where we found exactly whom it was we were looking for…

That was only the easy bit, convincing them to join us in battle. The next and trickier task was making sure that they would all make it to England for when the time was right. There was no way we could all just put every man from every town and village on ships and send them out to sea like that. It would take too much time.

Fortunately, Clarissa… with her witchcraft growing stronger with the experience she gained had been prompting her to perfect a new spell. _"The Portal of Light."_ It was spell that had the ability to transport anyone who entered a tube of light, cast on the floor would be instantly teleported to another location anywhere in the world… This other location would depend on wherever the other portal would be cast.

Clarissa had also been able to stabilize some of the portals so she would be able to cast multiple portals in homes, but make it so that no matter which one you would take you would always end up in the same location as where the exit point would be set.

However… of all the allies we made who agreed to help us, and of all the portals Clarissa had cast, there was still the matter of placing the exit point… in _London England._

One day in summer, with our forces and allies willing to stand by, keeping their invisible-portals hidden-- Clarissa and I had decided. "The time has come…" I said to her. "Time we bid farewell to America… and return to our island to prepare."

My Fiancée agreed with me, though she was almost ashamed to leave such a proud country and after all the things we had done to try and quell the fighting. "It feels as if this is my home."

I held her close to me in a warm embrace. "Perhaps some day it will…" I said comfortingly to her. "Once King George's reign, and this costly war comes to an end. Perhaps we shall return to America… and I shall finally make you my wife."

A tear rolled down Clarissa's eye, but she smiled and we shared a soft kiss. "I love you Mykan." she said. "And I always will…"

"And I you… my fare Clarissa…"

We kissed once more, and then it was time that began making our plans to hi-jack a boat heading out to sea… we found one… but little did we realize that it was the same ship that Sarah was planning to take back to England…

It wasn't long ago that Sarah had traveled to the Ohio lands and met up with her father. She couldn't bear the fighting much longer and decided to return to England, to her mother.

The day Sarah had left, while she was bidding goodbye to Henri and Moses, _while James turned away from her._ Clarissa and I had snuck aboard inside two crates each half-filled with bread-rolls being loaded onto the ship, unbeknownst too all hands.

Soon we were out at sea, and soon… the game would be a foot.


	11. Creating a Fleet

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Clarissa and I remained below deck for the first month of the voyage… helping ourselves to the food onboard, and at the same time… using a portal to transport to America from the ship and vice-versa if there was a battle called to arms.

We were seen and discovered by some of the crewmen, but we blackmailed them to do as we said, or face the consequences. So we were safe for the time.

Then… one night in September… we were half a day away from England when a great storm had broken in, and the ship was wrecked and tumbled into the water. Clarissa and I too fell overboard as our warp portal was washed away under the stress, but we survived thanks to the powers of my "Masked Rider Super Blue" allowing me to help us brave the waters.

Suddenly, Clarissa looked up. "Mykan look… isn't that…?"

I looked round and saw a familiar young lady who resembled Clarissa's features floating on a plank. "It is… it is Sarah." I said. Even though she was a British girl, and possibly our enemy, I just couldn't float there and watch her drift away. So I swam over, "Hold on Sarah… we shall soon put you right."

…

Sarah awoke onboard the ship of John Paul Jones, who had heard much about her, and gladly allowed her to remain with them, despite that she was British, and that the hull of the ship held many British prisoners taken from other ships, including Sarah's friend, _Alec Spenser._

"How ever did you end up here…?" Sarah asked him.

"Alas Sarah… our ship was attacked out at sea by a ship of strangely dressed monks."

"_Indeed you were…"_ said another voice. Sarah turned and couldn't believe her eyes. "Mykan…?"

"Clarissa…?"

My Fiancée and I nodded. We were both dressed in blue uniforms seeing as how our robes had washed away during the shipwreck. I explained to Sarah of how we stowed away onboard her ship, and it was lucky that we did. "I was the one who helped pull you to safety."

Alec was enraged to find out that I was the Masked Rider, "So you're the one who ordered those monks to capture us!" he growled. "I swear… once I get out of here I'll just…!"

Clarissa roared like a banshee with her fists glowing with power, scarring the prisoners inside. "You will do no such thing!" she snapped. "Or it's your life! Now sit down and remain silent!"

Sarah was outraged by all this. When we sat down to lunch with Captain Jones, Sarah was even more livid by how he was delighted to have me and Clarissa onboard. "But… they're British as I am." She pointed out.

"True…" said Jones, "But they vendetta against the King himself, and I'm most impressed by their magical qualities."

Clarissa and I nodded. "We've spoken to Captain Jones, and he's agreed to help us by joining our fleet of followers." I said. "All that we ask first is that he makes a detour-stop to our island."

Sarah didn't like the sound of the word _"Fleet"_ this could only mean trouble for England…

Clarissa was looking over the sea, "Mykan… there it is!" she cried. We all rushed over and saw a very large piece of land with trees and summits, but we were barely able to spot any life on the island. Clarissa and I began to feel worried that something was not quite right.

Our fears were confirmed the closer we got to the island and no one came, and all our ships were missing, and the villages seemed to be in ruins. "Oh! What a dreadful place…" cried Sarah.

Clarissa and I hopped off the ship. "Our island…!" Clarissa cried.

"Sakes alive…" cried Jones. "What ever happened here?"

Clarissa and I looked all over the island only to find more ruins, but no people. What was more, it was clouded that the island was invaded while we were away and that our people were not prepared… as we found shred of fabric from Red-coats… old bullets from muskets, and a note in my Grandfather's shrine. "It's from the King."

We took the note back to the ship, and cast back out to sea. The note was about three years old, but it explained how the island was indeed invaded but a fleet sent by the King, who had taken all our people, including my Grandfather prisoner, and carried them off to England.

"_I realize you may or may not receive this for a long time, so I shall give you grace. Don't worry… you're people shall remain in custody of the crown, until the year 1780. At that appointed time… the long awaited death sentence shall be passed out, and who better to be the first to go than your own grandfather."_

I sat there with the not in my hands. My entire body was shaking, my eyes were bugled so wide, and I was breathing stressfully, so was Clarissa. "He has… m-m-my Grandfather?!" I muttered softly but angrily.

Clarissa clenched her fists. "He's a monster…! A Villain…!" she cried.

Jones and his men agreed with us, but Sarah was struggling about what to say or do. She had told us why she was leaving for England, of how she couldn't stand the violence, and the fighting. "But… but… now I… I just don't know."

She remembered what Jones had asked her earlier about whether or not she stood on the side of England or Freedom for the Americans. "Sarah I was born a Scotsman… I was made an Englishman by the tip of a sword... and I refuse to bow such a man as the King of England."

He gazed down at the blackmailing letter and stabbed the King's signature with a dagger. "George! Your scurvy schemes will earn you a one way passage to the bone-yard!"

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing, and worse, Clarissa and I warned her about what we did to loyalists who planned to stand in our way. "You're very lucky Sarah, or we'd have arrested you long ago when we had first met." Clarissa said.

Sarah sat there with her jaw hanging open, unladylike for the first time in a long time. "King George, beware!" I said deeply. "I will get my grandfather out of there… and make you sorry for ever crossing our paths!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

King George had put most of our people to work as slaves. Digging and heavy lifting in the palace grounds without ever giving them breaks… while all the rest, including my grandfather had filled up the dungeons…

Most of our people had given up hope, but few as well as my grandfather remained strong. "Now, now everyone… there is still hope. Mykan is still out there. He will not rest until he has saved us all and put an end to the shame that is King George."

Some of our people agreed with my grandfathers fine words, but they soon heard the sound of someone chuckling at them. The King was outside making his inspection tour of the dungeon. "You filthy traitors… You're all as Naïve as those ungrateful American rebels. Well you'll soon all get what has long since been coming to you."

Many of the prisoners quivered in their robes, but my Grandfather remained calm. "Your Majesty… you too are as naïve as you claim that we are." he said to the King.

"You let you power go to your head, and you make those who don't abide to your ways suffer. What's worse, is that you continue to believe you are magnificent when deep down you're nothing a vile monster that should be vanquished horribly and painfully."

The King growled. "GRR! Pretty fine words, but do you expect me to feel intimidated? I'm already well aware that your grandson will come when he hears of your predicament, and when he does… my men shall be ready. Hmm, mm, mm…!"


	12. A Warning to London

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Upon our return to England, Sarah still didn't know what to think or do about what was going to happen once Clarissa and I made it to England. There just absolutely no stopping us. Even if we were to rescue my grandfather and all our people… we did not plan to cease until King George had paid for all his crimes and the pain he caused us and all of America.

It was revenge we wanted, not restitution.

Our anger grew worse when Jones' ship was attacked by a fleet of British patrols on England's border, hoping to hunt him down. "Nasty pirate!" they called him.

Jones' ship was badly damaged, and sinking slowly, but the brave man refused to give in to the British. "I have not yet begun to fight!" he growled. "I'm either going to win this struggle or die trying!"

Still, Clarissa and I decided to help as well. Clarissa stood on the side of the ship, with her immunity-shield up, and she fired her projectiles at the ships in the distance. _**"THE HAND OF PYRO…!"**_

Her plan was successful as the enemy ships caught fire and distracted the crews, but the main flagships were still bombarding us. "Quickly… each man grab a musket and dash aboard." ordered Captain Jones.

His men worked quickly, and I decided to help out as well. _"ECTOPHASE, ACTIVATE…!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

I leapt aboard the enemy flagship and began to do battle with the crew, injuring the men so they could do no harm. Others I knocked overboard. I even managed to sneak onboard the other enemy ships and blow them up with my… _**"Electro-Saber…!"**_

The ships sank, and I made it back to Jones. "Sakes alive…" he cried, "That was pretty impressive there lad."

I nodded in thanks, "That'll teach them to mess with the Masked rider."

Still… many other ships were left, and it was getting harder to finish them off, but Jones wasn't willing to give up until either he won, or died; determined just as I was not to let anyone get the best of us.

Offshore in the London harbor, people could see what was happening. "I do hope those nasty pirates get sunk." a prestigious woman said. "Serves them right for showing their faces here…"

"I don't believe it's the pirates whoa re losing… Look!" cried another man.

Everyone got a good look out to sea and saw myself and Clarissa, and began to fear us on sight of our tremendous powers. "Witches…! There are witches on that ship..."

Everyone watched in horror as I powered into my _"MASKED RIDER… SUPER GOLD…_!" Clarissa and Clarissa powered up one of her best Elemental-spells. _**"THE PINACLE OF THE SUN…!"**_

"_**Gold Riffle Laser… FIRE…!"**_ I called.

KAPOW! The results were explosive wiping out many more of the ships and the red-coats. The people on shore couldn't believe their eyes… they were even more frightened when Clarissa and I leapt up high into the air with the flames flared right past us…

"People of England… hear me now!" I shouted. "I will rescue all my people, and I will destroy King George III. You're days of controlling the worlds countries are numbered! MASKED RIDER HAS SPOKEN…!"

Then we both vanished into thin air sending chills down everyone's spines. However, the red-coats saw this as their chance to surrender and let Captain Jones pass into the border. Sarah was relieved that they were able to reach England safely, but she was frightfully worried about Jones and what the public would think if they found out he was in the rebel against the King…

"Miss Philips, trust me… just as you've seen my courage in the battle… I shall show nothing less in this war." He told her. "I have not yet begun to fight."

Sarah couldn't help but feel those powerful brave words piercing into her soul and really making her think more and more of hoe much she was more patriot than a loyalist to her own home-country.

"What's mother going to say when she finds out, I wonder…?"

_**Meanwhile**_…

The lackey had marched into the throne room. "You're majesty…!" he cried. "We have a problem. I just received word that the Masked Rider has made here is now hiding in the city."

King George growled like a bear with his fists clenched tight, but then suddenly, he grinned. "Excellent… I knew he would come eventually." He chuckled. "Lackey, prepare to move up the old man's date of execution."

The lackey was confused. "Move up his execution date sire…?"

King George III didn't like it when he was questioned in his presence. "YOU HEARD ME…!" he roared. "Move up his date of execution! This is the final phase of our plan to lay out those traitorous rebels for good."

He was planning to have my grandfather executed by a royal and public hanging in the palace grounds. "And when the Masked Rider and his friends try to rescue their poor chief… my men shall be ready… Ha-Haa…!"

…

Clarissa and I had already formed our hideout, somewhere in the London meadows, and setting up the warp portals allowed us to transport to America and back instantly, and Vice-Versa.

One of our men had informed us that our main fleet of allies was now armed and ready. Once the order had given, they would all rush into England and begin their assault on the crown.

"Good… but you are well aware that innocent people may be hurt." I said. "It is our wish to evacuate those who do not wish to be a-part of this rebellion, and bring them out of harms way."

Clarissa nodded. "We have little time… Word has just been received that the King has moved up our leader's date of execution. I feel he is planning to draw us all out into the open."

Our ally nodded, "But wait… what if many of the town's-people in London would rather stay and rebel against us?"

Nobody said a thing, and nobody had to say a thing. It was obvious what was going to happen. In less than a few days all of London was likely to become… the biggest war zone anyone would ever see!

"You must return home… _James."_ I said. "Fear not… I will make certain that Sarah is not injured."

Our ally who really was James Hiller nodded, and vanished back through the portal. _"Sarah… please be alright."_


	13. We shall be ready

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Sarah had finally made it back to her mother, Lady Elizabeth Philips… she was more than please to tears to have her daughter back home where she would be safe, but poor Sarah wasn't so sure of that. "Mother… we're in terrible danger..."

Elizabeth was shocked when Sarah told her the stories of what's he had witnessed in America, including the Masked Rider forces. "They are trying to have the King dethroned, and banish the British from ruling over America."

"And you say that these so called, fighters are the ones who killed Tom?" her mother asked. Sarah regretted to answer, "Yes… I'm afraid so, and they have killed several hundreds of soldiers. I've seen it with my own eyes."

Elizabeth sat down on the sofa, almost unable to believe what she had heard, but once Sarah had shown her the clipping of Masked Rider that James had printed years back. "So then… it is true…"

Her own town was seemingly turned upside-down, and things were only about to get way worse. This made Elizabeth only more determined than ever that she and Sarah would join Samuel in America as it seemed as if parliament was beginning to fall apart now, and nothing that could be said or done would change it.

Just then there was a knock at the door, _"Mail call…"_ called a male voice. Sarah's ears gave a little twitch. "That voice…?" and she ran to the door. "Sarah…!" called her mother.

Sarah opened the door, and realized, "Mykan…?"

I smiled at her. I was indeed posing as a courier, "I've come to deliver an urgent message to you as well as bring you the mail." I said as I handed her the envelopes, and one of which happened to be from the palace.

"GRR…! Apparently_ he_ wastes no time…" I muttered as I gazed down at the King's signature. Sarah's mother wondered what was taking Sarah so long at the door. "Sarah… do you know this young man?"

Sarah couldn't keep it from her mother. "Mother… this is Mykan Dex… also known as, the Masked Rider."

Elizabeth was almost unable to resist fainting. The fact that I, the man responsible for the death of her beloved nephew was standing in at her door was almost too much for her to believe. Still… believe in the stories that Sarah had told her, as to why I did what I did, she actually allowed me to stay in for a while.

"Oh! Oh, my…!" she exclaimed as she read the message from the King. "The King has invited us to a public execution and _"A day of London's triumph over rebels?"_

Sarah held her neck in disgust and would have insisted that they not attend, if the King had not also included _"By royal command… every family with members tens years old and above are to attend."_

"This is madness…" cried Sarah. "The King is ordering innocent people to attend an execution?"

Her mother was just as shocked as she was, but she wondered, "How do you mean by, _he wastes no time?"_

I explained to her that I could tell that this was an obvious trap made by the King. The old man that was due to be hanged was my grandfather, and the King was using this in an attempt to draw the rest of my forces out into the open where he could finish us off in one final showdown.

"What he doesn't know is… that our forces are plotting against him." I said. "This brings me to the point to why I have come. I deliver a warning to you and all the other innocent victims of London… you must prepare to evacuate the country immediately."

The ladies looked at each other in concern. _"Leave the country?"_ they both asked at the same time. "Just why must we leave our home-land, and desert all our friends and neighbours?"

It was almost shaming me to shreds to tell them what I was about to say, but I had to warn them. "Because very soon… this entire city may be under heavy attack...!"

I explained to Sarah how many more loyalists and Tories in London were willing to stand and fight to defend their King as a giant army, which was where the fleet of allies my forces had assembled in America was to come into the picture. "Once I give the order… the Main Fleet will instantly arrive here in London and begin the assault against the entire land."

"What? The Main Fleet…?" Sarah asked.

"Yes…" I answered. "Consisting of well over four-million eight-hundred-thousand armed Americans… With the destructive force of a large meteorite…!"

Sarah and her mother could only picture what great harm and damages would befall the country. An Army of nearly five-million… that could easily equalize or outnumber the King's entire forces and everyone in London put together…

"Madness… simply sheer madness…" Elizabeth said.

I got up, and saw this as my cue to leave before things got nasty. "I'm sure your daughter has explained to you our nature to fight, and rest assured… there will be a fight. I warn you to save yourselves while you can… otherwise… "I sighed, "Otherwise there is no telling what will happen."

I opened the door and just before I left I warned the ladies. "And one other thing… I must ask you not to mention this to anyone outside who might be connected to the Tories or Loyalists, it may cause greater chaos."

Then I was gone, leaving Sarah and her mother baffled and confused. "Mother, what ever should we do?" Sarah asked in near fear.

"I only wish I knew dear." her mother answered. They were strictly ordered by the King himself to attend the execution, no matter how barbaric and insane it was. Now they were also informed of the massive onslaught that was coming to attack their homeland and were liable to get caught in the strain if they didn't evacuate.

…

Worse than that, was in the town square, and around the Palace, disguised as workmen, some of our monks were busy placing gun-powder kegs in hidden areas, as well as casks of flammable liquids.

"Will we be ready?" I asked.

"Yes we shall…" our follower said. "But I just hope that all goes according to plan."

"Unfortunately…" cried Clarissa as she gazed at the setting sun, "We don't have much time. We must be ready by dawn!"

Clarissa and I walked off believe that we would indeed be ready. King George's reign of insanity was about to be grinded to a halt!


	14. Dawn of a dark day

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

In America… it was already dark.

Most people would normally be still asleep in their comfy cozy beds… but not today. Today, many of the Americans who were participating in the main-fleet were busy sharpening, and loading their weapons.

This was the day. This was where the war between America, and Great Brittan, not too mention the rebellion of King George III and the Masked rider forces, would finally come to an end, and a victor would be crowned while the enemies would lie dead on the ground.

James and Henri felt so nervous that they were hardly able to eat dinner that evening. "I don't even remember why we signed up for this in the first place." Henri moaned.

"We're doing it because we want to protect Sarah." James reminded him for the umpteenth time. "Besides… you always kept saying how much you'd like to have ten minutes alone with King George."

Moses was really ashamed of them both. "Well I can't believe the both of you. You're both supposed to be journalists helping out DR Franklin, and here you both are heading into the jaws of war where this time it's mostly likely that you_ will_ get killed."

"Now that will do Moses…" Dr. Franklin said. "James and Henri have made it clear why they wish to go. They are trying to help Sarah, whom I myself would also put my life on the line to protect."

Moses realized that Ben was right, as usual. "And I guess I will be there to look out for all of them."

James and Henri could tell that Moses was really worried for all their sakes, and who could blame him. Since it was dark in America, it would soon be sunrise in England, and then it would be any moment before the biggest vendetta struggle in all of the world's history would commence, and they were all planning to walk straight into it.

No matter how brave they tried to act, their fears always seemed to come back to him. Even Dr Franklin's saying, _"Even the bravest man experiences fear."_ was hardly enough to comfort them.

Still, James kept in mind that he was doing this for Sarah, and that he wasn't rushing in alone, as he, Henri, and Moses were only three of nearly five-million who volunteered to be in the fleet.

All the members had their weapons ready, and many of the Rider monks had made sure that Clarissa's warp portals were set properly so that each and every member would instantly transport to England.

All that was left was for me to give order to attack!

_**Meanwhile**_…

At Dawn, the people of London were up bright and early, as those who were ordered by the King to report to the town square where the gallows stood ready for the hanging that would soon commence…

Yet many others had not shown up… as earlier in the night, they had followed the warnings that I and my followers had given them and fled the town to safety. None were captured as King George had ordered all his men to remain in London ready for the capture of Masked rider.

Speaking of his Majesty, he was already awake and alert. "Lackey…" he asked. "Do you know what this fine, and glorious day is?"

"Uh… you're Majesty's birthday?" the Lackey answered.

"Even better…" replied the King, "Today is my day of triumph. I just know that Masked rider is out there somewhere, and that he and his forces will soon try to rescue his captured comrades before they are executed."

"Heh, heh… it shall be as if I am about to hit many birds with one stone."

That was he thought… but what he wasn't aware of was that not only was the main-fleet ready in America to charge, but all through the night just as was plotted our forces worked hard yet swiftly. Now there were kegs of gun-powers, and casks of flammable liquid spread everywhere. All it would need is one little spark, and the whole town would turn into a chaos field of flames.

…

Sarah, and her mother… who did not flee the town as they were asked to attend the execution with old friends, who were indeed loyalists who wished to see the Rider Force brought down. "The sooner those rebels are put down, the sooner we can continue to abide the laws." Many of them exchanged between each other, but deep down Sarah and her mother were terrible shaken up.

They had never before been told to attend an execution so incredibly fearful, and what disturbed them the most was the fact that the King was only using this execution to trap and kill others.

Sarah always thought she had known her King and for what she saw him as. Now she had just come to realize what a monster he really was. All this war and acts of control and law making had gone to his head, and now he was dragging innocent people into his web.

However… she honestly didn't know what could be done to prevent the fighting that was soon to occur.

_**Meanwhile**_…

As the guards who were sent by King George to bring out the prisoners to gallows, were on their way the other dungeon they were attacked and knocked unconscious, and then two monks had exchanged clothes with them. Grandfather and the other members of our forces were pleased to see them. "Where are Mykan and Clarissa?" my Grandfather asked.

"Shh… they too are in disguise and are readying the attack." One of the imposters said. "But you must act along to make this believable."

My Grandfather knew fully well what this meant. He would have to march along and actually slip into the gallows as if were about to really be hung and killed, but now that he knew he was safe within the hands of his own people… "I dare say it is truly time for us to bring an end to this rebellion that has clouded our lives for so long."


	15. Showdown with the Great Brittan Empire!

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

This was the beginning, this was the day the great war would begin. The fate of not only the Rider Forces, but the fate of all the troubled Americans hung in the balance. For if King George were to claim victory… there would be no one left who would be able to stop him, and bring his crazed order of law to an end.

And so the stage was set for my greatest battle ever. Myself, Clarissa, our followers, and the millions of Americans were heading straight into the jaws of the enemy with freedom and independence riding on the line.

_It's time… for a showdown with the Great Brittan Empire!_

…

The Royal fanfare played and his majesty, King George III was announced, and made his way to his royal seat where he could get a very good view of all his loyal subjects, and a good view of the gallows.

The crowd cheered and applauded for their King. Some even waved their handkerchiefs, and whistled loudly.

The King raised his hands telling everyone to come to order. "People of, London…" he called. "This promises to be a momentous occasion. For today… marks our day of triumph."

As he continued to deliver his speech, many of the monks began to take their positions in secret hiding places under the stands and seat-rows. Others were sneaking sound and drilling small holes in the casks of powder and liquids so that they would leak all over the place making it easier to light and explode them.

More of our allies were in America waiting for the order to begin the attack so the main-fleet would know to charge in.

As for me and Clarissa, we had already conked out the guards who were blocking the ways to the King, and were now standing directly behind the curtains. I gazed at my Fiancée and she gazed back at me. We both shared a nod, and readied ourselves as the King ordered my grandfather be placed into the gallows.

Through the curtains, I watched in horror as my grandfather was marched up those awful steps, and that rope was fastened around his neck.

King George took one heavy puff on his _cigar; just what we needed. _Any moment now, it was going to begin…

King George stood up proud and strong to give my grandfather his last rights. "Your tribe has proven strong, but now it plainly obvious to whom is stronger." he bellowed. "You have fought well over the years… it shames me to take someone's life, but the law may not be broken."

He nodded his head signaling the executioner to release the trapdoor; however, he stopped right at the last moment. The crowd began to mutter and complain.

"What's the hold up…?"

"What does he think he's doing…?"

Sarah and her mother were just as confused, but suddenly, Sarah looked up at the King's seat and could see behind the curtain, Clarissa and I sneaking up on the king from behind, and the guards were nowhere to be seen, "Oh, no…" she cried softly.

"Sarah…? What is it dear?" her mother asked in worry, but she suddenly realized what was going on as the executioner cut the ropes setting my grandfather free, much to the Kings furry. "What is the meaning of this?!" he bellowed as he stood up waving his cigar angrily. "I want that man dead… and I WANT HIM DEAD NOW…!"

A lot of the loyalists in the crowd began to cheer on with the King. "Kill the rebels! Kill the rebels!" while all the rest, who were frightened out of their minds didn't know rightly what to say or do.

The executioner removed his hood revealing it was Farien. My grandfather smiled as he was released from the ropes. "King George…" he called. "We are not the rebels. It is _you _who are the monster! Is it _you_ who shall pay the price! You and your laws… are the biggest mistake in the history of all man kind. You blood-thirsty wretched beast…!"

The King's face turned beat red. "GAURDS… KILL THE MAN!!" I screamed. "KILL HIM I SAY…!" Then suddenly Clarissa and I leapt out from behind the curtains, and whacked at his arm. "Huh…? BAH…!"

His lit royal cigar went flying through the air, and it landed in a puddle of flammable-liquid near the entrance to the town square…

POW!!

A huge explosion went off sending burning fragments all over the place. The people in the crowd began to cry and scream in panic as Clarissa and I leapt from the King's box, and escaped to safety with my grandfather… _**"SHIELD OF IMMUNITY…!"**_

KABOOM… KAPOW…. KABLAM!!

_**(Like in Goldeneye when Treverlyn's CONTROL level blows up)**_

The force of the first explosion triggered all the casks and kegs scattered about to blow. Each explosion more forceful and larger than the last, sending flares, and burning chunks all over the entire city of London…

All the towns people began to run and cry in horror as their homes caught fire, and many were hurt by the flames. Some of the people in the stands fell off the high levels and onto the ground below. KAPOW… "EE-WHOA…!" even the King was forced to leap out from his box to avoid being hurt. "AAH-AAH-AAH…!"

Sarah and her mother had managed to make it to the ground safely, but the explosions continued to flare, and debris flew in from all directions. All of London was turned into a blazing inferno. Few were killed, several wounded, and many running in panic.

The fires had spread in many places, but the guards and the rider forces eventually stood up and ready to charge. "SUMMON THE MAIN-FLEET…!" I ordered.

Clarissa nodded, and generated the biggest warp portal she had ever conjured up…

As the British soldiers fought off against the monks, they were soon being ambushed by a stampede of nearly five-million armed Americans. "CHARGE…!"

At once a little bird could look down over the entire city and see everyone fighting. A sword clashing… guns firing… explosions flaring… people screaming… it was TOTAL MADNESS!

"Take out whomever you come across…!" I commanded. "But remember… THE KING IS MINE!"

A swarm of redcoats rushed forth, as Henry Ludington and his regiment of men armed their muskets. "TAKE AIM… FIRE…!"

The muskets fired, and not a single shot missed. The red-coats cried in pain as they fell over and exploded into nothing!

Cannons fired knocking many redcoats, and even a few loyalists down from high levels. "AA-AAH…!"

Clarissa could even see a swarm of patrol ships coming in. _**"THE BITE OF… LIGHTNING…!"**_

KABOOM! The ships and all the troops aboard were blown to kingdom-come. King George couldn't believe what he was seeing. "I was not prepared for this!" he cried. "I can't believe that a small band of monks are tearing down my forces as if they are made of paper!"

The Lackey, whom was still alive, "Your Majesty please…" he begged. "You must make your escape while you are still able."

"What exactly are you trying to say Lackey!" the King growled harshly.

"Begging your majesty's pardon…" replied the Lackey. "We must face the facts that we are greatly outnumbers and losing rapidly. We have tried all we can, but our enemies have proven themselves to be simply too much! If you don't leave now sire… you will most likely be killed."

King George refused to leave; he still had one last trick up his sleeve that he was saving for just the occasion.


	16. The monster who would be King

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

As the battle continued to wage on, more and more people were wounded, if not killed. At least some managed to escape safely without being caught up in the chaos. However, James, Henri, and Moses… who had all arrived with the main fleet remaining outside of the battle areas where no one would see them, in desperate search for Sarah.

It was difficult enough for them at least to find ways to safety without having to fight someone, at least Clarissa gave them a temporary immunity shield to guard them from being hurt… but trying to find Sarah and her mother amongst the chaos was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack.

"Sarah…!" James called out. "Sarah, where are you…?"

"Like she's really going to be able to hear you in all this noise…" Moses snapped.

"Well we had better find 'er and fast!" protested Henri. "Remember, zee shield won't last very long."

A couple of red-coats did blocks their ways, but the immunity shields protected the boys, allowing Moses to punch the guards out. ZAP… POW! "Wow what a right jab." James complimented.

"There's still some fight left in these bad-boys." Moses said as he clenched his fits tight. Still… they were no closer to finding Sarah anywhere, but they did however meet up with me and Clarissa, as we were still seeking out the King.

"Stay with us…" I motioned the boys. "Clarissa… you help them find Sarah… I'm going to continue searching."

Clarissa agreed, and then suddenly she looked up. "There he goes…!"

I looked up and saw the King was heading for the palace. "Right… He's mine!" I said, but before I ran off, Clarissa held my arm. "Mykan… please come back to me alive."

We shared a quick kiss, much to Henri's disgust; "Eww…" the poor boy was still just too young to understand. Nevertheless, I was off, leaving them to continue their search for Sarah.

…

The battle continued to wage on, as even some of the Americans were wounded, and a couple of me had lost their lives on the battle field. At least they did not die in vain as many of the British soldiers were beginning to cowardly retreat knowing fully well they were outmatched, but many more still remained along the many of loyalists and Tories who were angered and enraged.

James peeked up over a hill of burning rubble. "Wait…! There she is…"

Sarah and her mother were hiding in the wreckage of a decaying house in order to keep clear from the fires, and battles. Their dresses were badly tattered, and their hair styles were messed and covered in ash.

"Sarah…! Sarah…!"

Sarah's head perked up. "James…?!"

She peeked out from the house, and waved at them. "James! Henri! Moses!"

Clarissa safely led the men into the house, Sarah hugged them all, but was most surprised as well. "What are you all doing here?" she asked.

"We came 'ere with zee main-fleet." Henri answered. "We were worried about you, and we 'ad to see if you were okay."

"Well, we are both grateful you are here." Said Elizabeth, "But look at what has become of our homeland…"

The battle was still waging on, with more and more people getting hurt, and killed. "Where's Mykan…?" Sarah asked.

"He's gone to fight the King…" Clarissa answered, "But I fear he will be in danger without help."

…

Clarissa didn't know how right she was…

I had followed the King all the way to the palace, and back to his throne room. The King knew fully well he was trapped, but he acted as though he didn't care. "Mykan Dex… at last we meet again." He sneered softly at me.

"King George…" I responded with my body shaking in anger. "You bile beast…! How I despise you… you loathsome, despicable man…!"

I badgered him for all the crimes he had committed, including killing my father who was innocent, without care. "Your father was never proven innocent!" he spat at me, "He was found guilty, and therefore was put to death by law."

"He was put to death as you refused to listen!" I shouted at him. "You have caused so much heartache and misery to those who do not abide to your ways. You have made innocent people suffer… and you've taken lives for your own cruel pleasure! I swear… with God and the angels by my side… I will destroy you!"

The King gritted his teeth by my threat. "Just like your father… a man who truly needs to be taught a lesson." he said to me. "Well then… I suppose if you want something done right… you have to do it yourself!"

And he kicked his royal throne out of its place revealing a trap-door beneath it. He opened it at once, and out popped this strange glowing orb. "What is that…?" I wondered.

The King grabbed hold of the orb/ "What is this, you say…?" he snickered. "Oh, ho, ho… WOULD'N'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW…!" and as he screamed, his body began to glow, and mutant before my eyes. He was changing into some sort of animal!

The doors to the throne room slammed open, and Clarissa and the others walked in. "Mykan… are you alright?" Clarissa asked, but suddenly she realized what was going on.

"Holy Catfish!" cried James. "Is that King George?"

Sarah and her mother were easily the most frightened and livid when the light had vanished, and what they saw was their King three-times his normal size, bulkier, and covered in armor.

"Sacre Bleu'…!" cried Henri, "'Ow is it possible!"

"_You thought you were only ones to receive gifts from the heavens?"_ The King asked me in his deeper raspy voice. _"Well you are wrong. I have kept this hidden power, and had been saving it for just such a time."_

I clenched my fists tight. "Breaking your own laws, of the denial of witchcraft…" I sated. "It proves all the more what a fool you are King George!"

The King roared angrily as if he meant to crush us all like the eggs we appeared to be to his nature.

I raised my arms up high, "In the name of all the innocent people whom I am sworn to free of this monster… _ECTOPHASE, ACTIVATE!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

"My word…" Sarah mother exclaimed. "That was incredible.

Clarissa smiled.

Once I was finished transforming "Prepare yourself King George, for there shall be no holding back. I Mykan Dex, Prince of the island of Edenoi, and the Masked Rider… Challenge you into a duel to the finish!"

The King responded immediately. _"Agreed… TO THE FINISH…!"_

Clarissa offered to join me, "No, Clarissa… this is my battle." I told her, "I have been waiting for this all my life."

Clarissa had no choice but to agree to my terms, and motioned to get everyone else out of the palace. "Please, be very careful." she whispered to herself.


	17. Mykan VS King George

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Clarissa and the others met up with my Grandfather, who introduced himself as the ruler of the island of Edenoi. As charmed as everyone was to meet him at last, they were all much too nervous about what was going on in the throne room to converse much.

My grandfather too was greatly concerned when he had learned what King George had become, but he was very confident in me. "Mykan is choosing to fight the King alone to prove which of their ways of thinking the stronger way is."

"While the King fights for control and order… Mykan fights for liberty and freedom." James pointed out. "It's almost a battle of good versus evil."

For once, Sarah actually agreed with him, but of all the horrors and questions that flooded her mind, the number one of them all was, _"How has it come to all this over law and order leading to war and hatred?"_

…

While in the throne room, I already pulled out my _**"Electro-Saber…"**_ and the King pulled out a glowing sword of his own… _"NOW LET US HAVE ACTION…!" _he bellowed as we both charged into battle.

Our blades clashed together, creating sparks as they collided with such energy. The King was certainly strong for an old-man, but that was due to the fact that he had all this new strength backing him up. Still, I didn't let those facts slow me down and continued to face him.

As we continued to swing our blades, at times we missed one another entirely end ended up brutally destroying the walls in throne room, smashing the windows, and even breaking holes in the ceiling. "Time for _**Rider-Kick…!"**_ I shouted as I leapt up high and my boots began to glow. "HI-YAAAH…!"

BAM! Right in the King's guts _"BLARGH…!"_ he flipped over and fell flat on his face. _"You'll pay for that, boy!"_ he growled as he got back up, and with that… he began to fire energy shots from his sword. "Whoa…!" I barley leapt out of the way in time for the shot to just miss me and blow a hole right into the floor.

The King was laughing maliciously as he continued to fire more shots at me, and I even got hit a few times. _"What's the mater boy? Can't stand the pain?"_

I got up shakily. "It's time for some more fire-power." I decided. _**"MASKED RIDER… SUPER-GOLD…!"**_ I transformed instantly, "There… that's much better. The game's not over yet!"

The King growled in anger, and continued to fire at me, but with my power re-energized, I leapt up high and over a pile of rubble to protect myself. Then I whipped out my _**"Laser-Riffle…!"**_ and so began a shoot-off.

Not many of our shots actually hit, and instead blew large holes in the wall so that the people battling down below in the town could see us; that is… if they weren't still fighting themselves.

Up until this point the British army had lost almost all its supplies and soldiers. Most had run away, and the rest were either wounded or dead. Corpses and puddles of blood lay about all over the ground, and some of the fires had burned out.

The last of the British soldiers threw down their weapons and surrendered. "Look… the red coats have ceased firing." said Moses. Everyone looked over to see the Americans and allies gather up all the remaining soldiers and tie them up tight.

The Rider Forces and the Americans cheered for joy, the war was tipped in their favor, and the British were losing. "Now only the King remains." Clarissa said, but then she suddenly felt worried about me battling the King all by myself.

"Be calm Clarissa…" my grandfather said. "Mykan needs your confidence and believing in him to see things through to end this battle."

Clarissa smiled, but Henri said, "I think 'e already 'as more than that… Look!" everyone turned to look toward the palace as POW, a powerful force blasted right through the wall which nearly demolished the entire side of the palace.

The King and I landed in the town square, and ran in a straight line still firing our shots at each other. Finally, we both overheated our weapons and could no longer fire anymore shots without using up too much power, but we did still have a enough power left for one final shot each _"You won't win…!"_ the King growled.

"We shall see…!" I protested.

We both fired out blasts, and we both got hit as we both went soaring through the air. "GARGH…!"

"_D-OHH…!"_

… And each landed with thud in the streets. "No, Mykan…!" cried Clarissa. She tried to run over to help me. "No, Clarissa… I can handle him!" I said. _"MASKED RIDER SUPER-BLUE… ACTIVATE!"_

I transformed, "My power is re-energized once again King George!" I shouted.

"_Foolish boy!"_ the King growled at me. _"It will take more than just mere changing to weaken my power."_ And the battle continued; his sword against my spear, but I discovered that he was right. So far I used up two of my rider suits, while his power was barely seeming to decrease at all, but I wasn't willing to give up. I just had to rid the world of this monster and usher in a new ear for my people and the Americans.

I continued to parry he King's sword, as well as use my water warping ability to dodge his attacks. It seemed to work as he was losing more fragments of his power, but I wouldn't be able to keep it up forever.

For a long time the battle continued. _"AQUA-FORCE…!"_ I shouted as I blasted the King in a stream of water energy. _"GAAAA-AAAAARGH…!"_ He shook it off and roared loudly.

"It's… no use…" I panted. "He's too strong! I'm running out of power!" I finally collapsed, and my suit completely vanished so I was wearing my normal outfit again. "No! Mykan!" cried Clarissa.

"He's going to get caught….!" added James.

"_Ah, ha, ha, ha, harr…!"_ The King stomped over to my and picked me up in his huge fists. _"My how the tables have turned!"_ he sniggered as he waved his sword by my face. _"You've defied my law! You've destroyed my subject and our beloved homeland… AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! Ha, ha, ha… Ah, ha, ha, ah, ah… HAAA, HAA, HAA, AHH…!"_


	18. The End, or is it really?

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"_Eh, heh, hee, eh, eh, eh…!"_

The King's grip on me became tighter and tighter. "Watch it will you, I'm not a melon." I groaned.

Everyone watched in horror at what was likely to be my end. "Ooh, that 'orrible old man!" Henri growled. "I'll-- I'll poke 'is eyes out!" but Moses held him back. "No, no… don't do that Henri. You'll be killed!"

"Does it mater?" James asked sternly. "We're all going to be in danger if Mykan loses. With all that power backing him up, who knows what King George may do?"

Clarissa was quivering in fear for the first time in a long time. She couldn't even try to blast the King now, or she would hit me as well. "Mykan… you mustn't give up!" she cried to me.

I wearily looked back at my fiancée "Clarissa… I've tried." I said. "I really tried, but it's just no use. I've thrown everything I had at him, and he still hasn't weakened enough. I don't think I'm going to make it."

Sarah had taken all that she could. She clenched her fists tight and stood up tall and proud. "Don't say that!" she shouted at me. Everyone was most surprised to hear words like that come out from her.

"You can't give up! The whole world has fallen into chaos and madness, and you're the only one who can stop it."

"Sarah…?" her mother said in near disbelief. "What on Earth are you saying?"

Sarah continued to explain how much she used to believe in the law, and parliament. She always was one to side with the King and his way of law abiding. "Now I've come to realize… it is the King himself who has driven us to become the savages that we have acted out to be; angered by rebellions, tortured by warfare."

"The past cannot be changed ever, but the future can be made a much brighter place for us all, and the first step is… Down with the King!"

King George felt outraged by what was just said. _"For your sake, I hope you really don't mean that!"_ he growled.

Sarah not only meant in, but she chanted over and over. "Down with the King! Down with the King…!"

Suddenly James and Henri joined in with her. "Down with the King!"

"Down with zee King!"

Moses joined in, and soon many of the Americans began to join the chant. _"Silence…!"_ the King growled. _"Silence I say!"_ but only more and more began to chant _"Down with the King!"_

Very soon, so many people were chanting, one would be able to hear them from miles out at sea. _"SILENCE… I WARN YOU ALL!"_ bellowed the King, but he was beginning to feel like a mere pebble in a land of giants. All those people chanting against him and not one sign of support for his terms. _"I cannot believe all this! How dare you all… AAAH… ARGH…!"_

He let go of me and began to hold his head and growl in pain as he felt his power weakening. I on the other felt the support of everyone there. "I feel it! I FEEL IT…!"

Everyone's chanting began to revive my strength, and my body began to glow. When the light had faded, everyone stopped chanting and gazed in awe at me. I was wearing what appeared to be a complete combination of all three of my Masked Rider suits. "It's indescribable…" cried Moses.

I levitated in midair by magic, and began to fly in circles, faster, and faster, and I began to dive straight for the King.

BAM! "ARGH…!"

POW! "ARGH…!"

BOOT! "ARGH…!"

Repeatedly I slammed into the King, and wound back up to wham right into him again. Each time more forceful than the last, and yet with each strike, the King's armor began to crack more and more as his power continued to decrease.

Finally as I wound back up, the very earth began to quake as I readied myself for one final, really big attack! The King stood there with his whole body quivering… the ground stopped quaking and I… WHAMED into the King!

Beams of light began to appear straight through his armor. _"BAH… OH, NOOOOO…!_ A huge flash of light shone brightly and when it had vanished, the King was lying on the ground, smoking and covered in ash with his armor gone.

While this was a great time to cheer, everyone's eyes were fixed on the King as he got up. "No! I will not accept this!" he roared. "I WILL KILL YOU… BOY!" and he began to rush forth with an armed musket he had picked up.

"_**HAND OF PYRO…!"**_ Clarissa quickly shot the musket out of the King's hand. "Ah…!"

Then it was my turn, "This is for all the people you've hurt, and killed!" I shouted. _**"RIDER… EXPLOSION…!"**_ A huge fiery barrier surrounded my body and began to expand; horribly burning everything its path… including the King as it consumed his body!

"RAAAHHH…AAA-AAAAAAAARGH…!"

He was gone… and my power-suit vanished. All that was left of King George the third was a rusted old crown that lay in the ground. Everyone began to cheer for joy. "He's done it! HE'S DONE IT!" Clarissa cried.

My Grandfather smiled and bowed his head in prayer-like manner. "After all these ages, the war is over… we have won."

While Sarah was grateful that the fighting was over she was still very upset with what victory had cost them. So many other people had been killed, even some who were never part of the war at all. Now the city of London was totally destroyed. "What ever shall become of us?" cried Sarah.

James put his hand on her shoulder. "Sarah, don't worry. Now that the war's over, we should be able to make the world a better place." he said to her, "And all you have to do is _wake up."_

Sarah felt confused. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. _Wake up _Sarah! _Wake up…"_

Sarah could suddenly feel her body getting lighter as James voice trailed off into the darkness around her…

…

"_Come on Sarah… wake up. Wake up…"_

Sarah moaned wearily as she felt something cold and wet touch her forehead. She finally opened her eyes, and her head felt really sore. "James… Henri…?" she asked. "The city it's burning down!"

Then suddenly she realized she wasn't in London, she was in her bedroom, and the calendar on the wall read that it was just morning in the same year she went to sleep, 1775. "Oh… my, my head…"

"Shh… just relax Sarah." Moses said as he lay her back down. He rubbed the cold cloth across her head. "You, 'it your 'ead pretty 'ard on zee wall…"

Sarah lay down, "Did I have a very crazy dream…" she said. "It seemed as if time was flying by, and the war had gone out of control."

James thought that sounded serious, so did Henri, but it was all finally dismissed as a weird, and psychological dream. All Sarah needed was some rest now. She thought it was silly to believe in things like a Masked Rider, and the King going crazy… "Thank goodness it was all a dream."

Well that's what she continued to think… until the next morning when a couple came in to get a copy of the news-paper. "Ahh, Mr. Mykan Dex." Ben said, "And you're wife Clarissa… she's looking as lovely as ever."

Sarah gasped… both I and my wife looked exactly like she saw in her dream. "Thanks, Ben…" I said my British accent. "Some even call us the _Witch_ and her _Mask."_

Sarah felt her head. "I think I need to lie down some more…" she groaned.

_**THE END**_


End file.
